Centuries Of Love
by yuthika vemosa
Summary: When Pop Superstar Mikan Yukihara met an accident, she found herself standing in front of the Gods, but seeing that she's not dead yet, they gave her a chance to find her broken heart, but there's a hitch, she has to find them...across different times!
1. Prologue

Centuries of Love

Note: This story was revised, so it's only natural to expect changes

* * *

><p>Summary: Mikan Yukihara is one of the famous pop stars of the generation, she has everything a woman could ask for, except a <em>heart to love<em>, when she met an accident during one of her tours, she was suddenly thrown in the purgatory for being sentenced and being decided wether she will go to heaven or hell, she was about to receive her judgement when a messenger from the mortal world brings the news of her being alive, though not exactly, since her body is in a coma.

With this in hand, the Gods then decided to let her live, but everyone who needs to go back to the mortal world needs to fix something in their bodies before they could go back, as the Gods looked from above, they observed that the one that was almost destroyed in her body was her heart, _physically and emotionally. _

Everything should be fine, fact is, all Mikan had to do was to find a donor that can match with her systems, but her problems goes beyond the laws of anatomy because the day of her death sparked a lot of trouble. She died exactly at midnight of St. Mark's day, the day when the souls were marching to the church for a line up to see who will die the next day.

Since souls have the capability to sense who will die next, they all went to the scene where Mikan died and grabbed apiece of her _heart_. The _heart_ that gives her the existence and will to live. And according to the Gods, if a soul grabs a piece of a living mortal's heart, it will cause a lot of trouble since a piece of a living mortal's heart has the ability to render physical attributes to the soul who gets a piece of it. And if Mikan wants to live and go back to the mortal world again, she had to get all the pieces of her heart before some souls morph unto it and make it a part of their beings. If that happens, she could never get her _heart_ back.

Seeing her difficult case, Mikan was now set on a quest and was determined to find all of her heart pieces to live again. But what she didn't expect, was that upon her journey, she will realize the value of love, its effects and its essence, and the reason why it was known as the most important feeling that humakind could ever possess as well as the treasure and gifts that it hides that caused it to be valued, for eternity...

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Smile that was Eradicated<p>

"_Love never changes…no matter what time or age we are in… "_

"There she is! " A high pitched voice screamed.

A cute pigtailed girl stopped fixing the balls when she heard her classmate's voice.

"Yes? " She asked as she suddenly turned around.

"Yukihara! How dare you to destroy the mascot that we've been working for days! " Some of her classmates shouted angrily as they stepped towards her.

"Pardon me? " She asked quizzically.

"Don't act innocent, Yukihara! You're the one who did it! We have all the evidence! " A green permed hair girl screeched.

The said Yukihara girl then stepped back as she saw her classmates glaring daggers at her.

"I didn't do anything! " She defended.

"Mikan… " A cold voice followed as she glared at her. "We've got evidence in here, why don't you just admit it and tell the truth? "

Mikan then looked at her bestfriend in disbelief. "And you believed them, Hotaru? I thought you know me better than that? "

Hotaru sighed and took out a small television from her pocket, then played a video.

Mikan gasped when she saw_ herself_ destroying and dismantling the mascot for their school's championship game. She was even dancing and smiling maliciously as she destroyed the poor thing.

But…that's impossible, it can't be _her_! She was just her arranging the basketballs, all throughout that time!

"But…but… I'm here all the time! I was asked to arrange the basketballs as part of my detention! " She replied. "And I'm not that kind of person! I would never destroy the works of other people! " She replied as tears started to form in her cheeks.

"Yeah, tell that to the Principal, Yukihara. " Another voice said interevened.

Mikan looked up, only to see her long time crush, Natsume Hyuuga, together with him is his bestfriend Ruka Nogi, and beside them is her enemy, Luna Koizumi who was smiling a little.

"Yukihara, didn't you know that Natsume sama worked harder for that mascot than any of us? " Luna snarled at her. "And then, what did you do? You destroyed it all at once! Didn't you know that the championship will be tomorrow? How can you be so selfish and destroy it all? "

Mikan bit her lip, but she shook her head, she might not have any witness, but Kami knows that she was innocent. And she didn't do anything at all.

"I told you, I didn't do anything! " She cried in vehemence. "I'm did not and will not destroy something that we all worked hard together! "

"Yeah, yeah, liar liar, your pants are on fire already, Yukihara! " Luna pressed as she went towards her and slapped her face.

Mikan was taken aback when she fell on the floor.

"That was a small price to pay for destroying Natsume sama's hardwork! " She said angrily.

The poor little girl then looked at her classmates, and all of them was looking at her in disgust and pure anger. Seeing that they didn't want to add more fuel to the fire, they decided to just walk away from her silently.

"But…but guys! I swear! I didn't do it! " She screamed again as she grabbed one of her classmates, unfortunately, that one arm belonged to her crush.

"Let go of me! " Natsume snarled as he threw the annoying girl away from him.

"Please listen to me, Natsume kun! I swear I didn't do it! " Mikan begged.

"Shut up and get off of me! "

"Please! Just listen to me, Natsume kun! "

"I said, let go of me! "

"No! Please, just hear me out, Natsume kun, I beg you! "

With this, Natsume's patience snapped and glared at her.

"Little girl, if you don't let go of me…"

"No, I won't! Not unless you listen to me! "

Natsume then gritted his teeth, wanting to take the annoying girl's arm away from him, he pressed his arm towards him a bit, then putting his strength on that arm, he swung it outwards and caused Mikan to be thrown away from him.

With the sudden force that hit her, Mikan was able to let go of Natsume, and was thrown off in the air, but since she was also clumsy, instead of hitting the flat surface, her foot slipped forward, she tried to regain her balance, but failed, causing her forehead to fall and hit one of the metal baskets that houses the basketballs.

Mikan felt a surge of intense pain suddenly flow on the left side of her forehead, it was then followed by a sudden warm flow of some liquid that pooled from the side of her head.

She widened her eyes in shock, and when she touched the liquid that flowed on the bridge of her nose, her eyes dilated even more.

_It was blood…_

Afterwards, she felt light headed, then she suddenly found herself falling into the flat, smooth floors…

And into the dark oblivion…

* * *

><p>"Mikan? Mikan sweetheart? Can you hear me? " A frantic voice screamed.<p>

Mikan then slowly opened her eyes, and when she turned around, she saw her mother looking worriedly at her.

"Mikan? Oh my poor baby! Thank goodness you finally woke up! "Her mom said as she quickly jumped towards her daughter and hugged her.

Mikan just obliged without any hesitation, then suddenly, she felt a wincing, throbbing pain that pulsed on her head.

"Ow… " She muttered.

Her mother then immediately let go off her and massaged her head lightly.

"The doctors say that it will hurt a bit after the operation. " Her mom said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Mikan, sweetheart, what happened? Who did this to you? "

Mikan just bent her head. She might be injured in the head, but she remembered what happened to her.

Her _crush_ injured her and the one who caused her all this, they all blamed her for something that she didn't do…

_In short, they all hated her…_

And for no reason at all…

Suddenly, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mom… can I…can I ask you a favour? " She asked in a shaking voice.

"Yes, sweetie? "

"Please…please take me away from here? " Mikan pleaded as she clutched the blankets underneath her.

She felt her mom look at her in a weird manner.

"Please? " She begged as the tears suddenly dropped from her concealed face. "Just take me away from here, any place will do, as long as it will be far, far, away from here. "

She felt her mom encaging her in a hug.

"Sure, of course, my dear Mikan, if that's what you want… " She said as she hugged her tighter.

Mikan in return hugged her mom.

"Mom, get me away from here! Please! " Mikan cried. "I don't want to stay here anymore! "

"I will, hush now, Mikan, relax, I will get you out of here, okay, sweetheart? "

Mikan clutched her mom's dress. "Thanks mom, can you make it for tonight? "

"I will, honey, as long as you're ready. "

"I'm ready… " She quipped.

Her mom sighed. "Okay, stay here while I talk to the doctor and prepare our passports. " She dismissed.

Mikan nodded and smiled at her mom.

Her mom suddenly lowered her eyelids. Her daughter's sunny smile, the smile that was able to light up the darkest of hearts…the smile that was so full of life and filled with happiness…

The smile that they all loved…

_Was now disappeared…_

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

As promised, I got back on this one as soon as I finished my first fanfic, Ljubazna Osoba.

Thank you for all your support!

I love you all!


	2. Chapter 1

Centuries of Love

Chapter 1: The Ambitious, Vain, but Empty Superstar

"Yes, beautiful, beautiful! Now smile to the left, then smile to the right, perfect! " The photographer declared and checked the shots that she got from her camera. "These are beautiful pictures, Mikan! " She added in delight.

I just breathed and looked at her blankly.

She smiled at me. I don't know why she kept on doing that, didn't she even realize that my smile in the pictures are fake?

"Well, since you did a really good job, why don't you take a break? " She asked as she went towards me and winked. "Try the chocolate banana crepe down the street, they are exquisite! And don't forget to match it with some caramel Frappuccino, it'll be heaven! " She exclaimed as she looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "But…be back here after an hour, I need to discuss to you the colours and the backgrounds for the cover page of your album. " She reminded me professionally as she turned her back and took her iPad from her bag and began downloading the pictures in there.

I sighed and walked towards the dressing room.

When I went in there, I quickly grabbed by cream coloured trench coat and orange scarf, it's the mid-season of autumn and the winds are getting colder and colder as the days pass.

I was about to get out when I saw the door open gently.

"Good job, Mikan. " I heard a manly voice say. It was Masachika Shiki, my manager, and probably the only person that I trusted outside my family.

He went behind me and handed me a cup of my favourite cappuccino.

"Thanks. " I said and sipped the cappuccino.

"By the way, tomorrow, you're going to have a recording session with Sony music Enterprises, I heard Selena and Chantelle will be featured in that music video too, you three will present the three graces in the modern version of Greek Mythology. "

"I see… "

"By the way, Iona Lewis told me that you and I should try the chocolate banana crepe down the block. "

I rolled my eyes. "I can't eat any sweet things right now, I have other photoshoots to go to after this one. "

He raised his brow at me. "Just a little, if you really are a weight conscious person, you and I can share for one crepe, besides, I know you haven't eaten anything yet, you never eat anything not unless you were extremely hungry, say about 2 days, and within those days, all you do is stuff yourself with apple or orange juice. Need I remind you that you're starting to look and belong to one of the anorexic bitches in this industry?"

I sighed. So what if I wanted to starve myself? I'm _fat_, if I wanted to look like a superstar, I have to be size _zero_, and in Hollywood, skinny means gorgeous and beautiful.

Afterall, I never worked hard for nothing, I've always wanted to be famous and being envied at because of my looks and fame, call me ambitious and vain but that's what I wanted.

_And to prove to all of them that this ugly, idiotic and stupid girl also had the guts to rise from the ashes and be a star._

"So, are we going? " I heard Shiki ask again.

I exhaled. "Shiki, I'm not going and that's the end of it. " I dismissed.

He breathed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm going, I feel like I wanted to eat something _sweet _today after your _sour _comments. " He replied meaningfully and dashed out of the door.

I bit my lip after this, I felt guilty when I projected my bad mood at him, I wanted to apologize, but he was out of the door.

Letting go of my lip, I just sat and leaned on my chair while sipping my Frappuccino.

* * *

><p>After the covershoot, I went through the Vogue magazine studio next, I had an appointment in there, so I came and went directly to the stylist.<p>

When I came out, I was wearing a beautiful flowing tube dress in dusky pink colour, my hair was adorned with pearls, and my make up was flawless.

"Okay, Mikan, now put your palm behind your head, then smile.

I did as what he told me, I can see the satisfaction in his face, but his eyes told a different story. I can tell that he was searching for something inside of me, he looked a bit…intrigued.

After I finished, I decided to pack my things and head towards my next appointment, I was about to go when I overheard the staff talking.

"Whoa…so beautiful. " One of the staff exclaimed and when I peeked, I saw that it was my picture and I smirked inwardly.

"Just look at those mesmerizing eyes, those pouting, sensual lips, and curvaceous body! Man, this girl had lots of assets! "

I halfsmiled. Another point for me.

"True, but her eyes are so hollow…so empty. "

I stopped sniggering at that comment, and when I peeked, I saw that it was the director.

" But sir, just look at her, her performance and work was perfect and flawless. "One of the staff interjected.

"True again, but she was lifeless, empty, like a beautiful doll with no sparks of life inside her, it's as if she was just motioned to move and perform, but not to feel…nor to love… "

I bit my lip at that.

I heard about it a lot of times, some of them stabbing me behind my back, saying that I was so lifeless and empty, like a mannequin. Some of them are even saying that I'm too emotionless that I don't know how to feel anything, that even if they ridicule me, I won't feel a thing.

I exhaled as I exited the studio silently. Seriously, does anyone think about the life here in Hollywood? Does anyone really expect those star studded actors and actresses to be happy in real life? True, they maybe lying in pools of money, but everyone knows that underneath those smiles, they always shed a tear. If that's the case, isn't it the same for me?

Seriously, is it wrong to close your heart and shun away my feelings for the sake of success?

_Well, not for me, anyway, that I can say. Afterall, love __**will**__ never be in my dictionary._

_And I never wanted to be a victim of one ever again._

* * *

><p>After endless photoshoots and discussions, we were able to make it back at home at 10 in the evening.<p>

Putting my black boots into the shoe rack, I immediately ran to my room, ignoring the servants that greeted me home. I was really tired, dead tired, and all I wanted is to soak myself in a hot tub.

Shaking myself out from my clothes, I quickly went to the bathroom and fill in the tub with hot water and soap

Satisfied, I sunk myself into the hot water and looked up above.

How many years has it been? I asked myself as I raised my bangs and reveal a long horizontal scar on my left forehead.

A yes, 7 years….

I snorted as I remembered the reason why I got this scar. I can't believe how foolish I am back then, falling in love with the person who injured me, trusting people who didn't even believe me, and leaving the place heartbroken and with a bad name because of something I didn't do.

Damn them to hell and back.

I shook my head. It's no use thinking about that rubbish school and rubbish people studying in there, they are _nothing_ compared to_ me, _I proclaimed arrogantly. I'm a pop star and a teenage actress, I am looked upon by a lot of people now, and they are nothing but trash in my eyes. I'm sure that if I'm going in there, a lot of them will befriend me again, act nice, spout lies on how they love my songs and my movies, then backstab me afterwards. Feh! As if I don't know it and as if I'm going back in trashy place.

After I finished taking my bath, I put my bathrobe and proceeded to reading my fan letters, I may be vain and selfish, but I love my fans, well, except those who came from my old school, for me, they are the hell part, whereas my fans outside that stratosphere, they are heaven for me, and they deserve my attention and hardwork.

I started to read their letters, all of them expressed how thankful they are for my songs, how they admired and envied me, and their support in my endeavour. I smiled. Fans really do lift the spirits of the stars. No wonder a lot of them were able to survive despite the dark shadowy world of showbusiness.

I was about to read another letter when I heard a knock.

"Come in. " I said.

The door opened and Shiki entered.

I felt him walk towards me and handed me a letter.

I glared daggers at him when I saw the stamp.

"Shiki, didn't I tell you _specifically to trash_ all the letters that came from that stupid _Alice Academy?_ I told you I never wanted to hear anything about that rubbish school. " I said, gritting my teeth in anger.

"I know that, Mikan, and I did, for the past years, but this one is different, at least try reading it. " He persuaded as he pushed the letter towards me.

"What makes you think that I will do that? " I hissed. "I _hated _that school more than anything else in the world. If you insist on me taking that letter, fine, but don't expect me to read it, because it will end up in the fireplace. "

Shiki exhaled. "Look, Mikan, the Principals of Alice Academy begged your mother to send this to you and read it, at least do it, besides, you're not going to die by reading a single letter from that school. "

I bit my lip. "And I told you that I don't want to remind myself anymore about that school, Shiki, please don't ruin my day by letting me read one of those. "

He ignored my statement and still handed me the letter.

"I won't read it. " I insisted stubbornly.

He gave me a condescending look. "From what I see for the last years Mikan, all you're doing is _running_ away from your past, you hated it, but at the same time, you're escaping from it, and let me tell you something, the more you try to run away, the more that it will _hunt_ you. It's best to face it, and you can start doing that by reading the letters of the students there. Like any other fans, they are working hard in writing one just for you. "

"And you believe their fake lies? Believe me, Shiki, I've been there, and they're all nothing but liars and two faced idiots. "

"Since you came there, aren't you one as well? "

"My case was different and you know it. "

"Well, if that's the case, then give them some credit and read a letter, it's just one, Mikan, a few minutes wouldn't kill you. " He commanded in finality as he walked towards the door. "By the way, I have an overview of the contents of the letter, if ever you're going to trash it, I will know, and believe me, if you do that, you'll regret the consequences. "

"Why are you so persistent on me reading this stupid letter? "

He shrugged. "It's your mom's strict orders, I'm just following it. " His oh so great reply before disappearing out from my room.

Grumbling, I tore the letter in rage and opened it, surprised to see a pink paper with red rose designs.

So it's from a girl.

I looked at the paper, it was clean and beautifully written. Seeing this, I decided to give it a try and read this letter.

_Dear Ms. Mikan Yukihara,_

_My name is Yukina Shinjuku, I'm one of your fans from Alice Academy! I hope I'm not disturbing you or causing trouble upon you, I didn't mean to pile another trash for you, but I wanted you to at least read my letter._

_You see, six months ago, I lived a life that was typical for a little girl like me, I played, I studied, I made friends, everything that a child is expected to do. I'm not that talented though, fact is, I'm a clumsy idiot, or so my classmates tell me, I'm also not that beautiful, I'm plain, and many of them call me ugly stupid idiot pig._

_Despite this circumstances, I tried my best to be cheerful, yet, for some reason, some of my classmates hated me. For some unknown reasons of course, but I tried my hardest to ignore them, staying cheerful and happy for the sake of my friends._

_One day, while I was rearranging some of the chairs for the festival, I felt someone whacked me on my neck, I immediately passed out, and when I woke up, I found myself being in terrible danger, the environment around me is burning hot, when I looked around, I saw that I was inside a burning basement, and to my horror, I was tied up and gagged, and I couldn't scream at all._

_But I tried to survive, but survival was risky, and I need to sacrifice something, in this case, I have to sacrifice my vision to come out of there alive._

_I was devastated at first, and I kept on crying for how many nights and days, I couldn't even remember how many, all I know is that, I'm alone, with no one to hold on to, all my friends seemed to turn their backs on me, and it seems…I was very wrong to trust them._

_Days, passed by and I couldn't get over the sense of depression from losing my sight, that is, until one humid day in August._

_I was just sitting blankly in my chair when I heard your name._

_At first, I wasn't really interested in listening, but I have nothing to do, so I decided to listen to you._

_And when I heard your voice, I was so instantly hooked! Your voice seemed to cast me on a spell, and for some reason, I wanted to hear more from you. I can tell from the start that you're different from other pop stars, every song that you write tells a story, though most of them, I can tell that it's not a happy one, but it tells the reality of life, about struggles, hardships, everything that a normal person experiences everyday, it was all encompassed in your songs. And my guess is that, all of it are stories of your life._

_I may be blind now, but I can hear well, everyday I was inspired by your songs, and it helped me to push forward, to struggle as hard as I could, and know, I can read and act normally, just like a normal person should do each day._

_Now, if you don't mind, I have a request…_

_Can you please…please have a concert here in Alice Academy? Please, please, please? All of the students here are willing to pay a thousand bucks to see you perform in front of us, and we will appreciate it if you could come and spare us a day, no matter how short it will be, the academy is even willing to shoulder your expenses from your flight to your accommodations, if you could only come here, that will be a real pleasure and heaven for all of us._

_I hope you could come, I know you're a very busy person, Ms. Yukihara, but we really wanted you to sing for us and inspire us with that angelic voice of yours._

_Thank you, and have a nice day._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Yukina Shinjuku_

I felt my throat getting thick after I read the letter, I really wanted to cry, she really reminded me of myself ten years ago.

Oh, Yukina sweetheart, I would love to go in the Academy for you and fulfill your wish, no matter how I hated that place! But the problem is, I'm not sure if everyone in there is willing to welcome me.

I sighed, that girl was so strong, I have to admit, for her to survive all those bullying by herself, she must've gone through so much, and for that, I admire her.

I know what it feels like, I've been there before, yet for some reason…

_I'm still afraid to go there…_

Shiki was right, I'm a coward. I kept on running from the truth and my past, why couldn't I just face them like any other individual should?

Is it because I'm afraid to face them? Or is it because I'm afraid that I will be welcomed there with stones and insults rather than bouquets and sweet greetings? Well, not that I'm expecting it.

I slumped on my chair and looked up above.

So will I grant this petty girl's wish?

I closed my eyes as I dropped the letter unconsciously on the floor. I felt my eyes getting wet.

I wanted to go and grant her wish to show my appreciation and admiration. I really do, but what happens if I come there and the people started to throw stones and mock insults at me? Worst, maybe this letter is just a ploy, for me to go there and be showered with tomatoes and cream pies, then being videotaped then spread it to the internet world and named the most _humiliating video of the year_. Will I be able to handle it?

I clenched my fists. What if my visitation will just lead to that scenario? What will I do?

I stopped my mental tirade and looked at the starless sky.

So should I go? Or should I not go? That is the biggest question. I said to myself as I slumped on my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Centuries of Love:

Chapter 2: The Signs and the Accident

"Alright, you three, pose for the final shoot! " The director shouted.

I, Selena, and Chantelle posed for the final shoot and cover of the modern Greek music.

All of us are wearing wavy and billowing dresses. The dresses were also sequenced with white and black diamonds designed to cover half of the dress in a swirling manner, our hair were also secured in small circlets, filled with flowers, basically looking like a Greek goddess.

Selena was wearing a lime green dress, I was wearing a dark pink dress, while Chantelle was wearing an aquamarine blue dress.

"Okay, Selena, go the side and do the Paris Hilton pose. Mikan, put your arms on your waist, then move your body a bit to the right angle, yes, that's good, as for you, Chantelle, dislocate your hips from your waist a bit, then put your right knuckle to your right cheek. Very good, now stay still, ladies. " The photographer said as he started flashing his camera. "Yes, gorgeous, gorgeous, beautiful, now smile a bit. Yes, excellent, excellent, and done! "

All of us moved from our statuesque position, then looked at the camera man who grinned and raised his thumbs up.

The director smiled and walked towards us, for some reason, there's something _off_ about this man.

"That was very good job indeed, ladies. " The director said as he smiled maliciously to us.

The ladies beside me felt his intentions underneath, but like any other professionals, they still smiled despite their irritation at him.

"It's our pleasure. " Selena said, smiling.

"We'd love to do these things. " Chantelle said.

"Thank you for letting us do this project. " I added.

He smiled even more and walked towards Selena, then took her hand and kissed it.

Selena seemed to feel his maniacal intentions, and snatched her hand away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I need to go now, my boyfriend is waiting for me. " She chided, still smiling and walked out of the door.

Chantelle and I looked at each other.

It's obvious that this director is as horny as a pig. Sheesh!

The director then quickly swooped towards Chantelle, she gasped when he suddenly held her waist.

"Do you want me to take you home, my dear? "" He purred.

"I'm busy, I'm sorry. " She said as she released herself from his grasp.

Seeing this, I didn't let the chance fell upon me as well, bowing, I followed Chantelle towards the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Urgh! That bastard is so horny! Who the hell does he think he is? " Chantelle halfscreamed in anger. "We're not cheap hookers, we're <em>celebrities<em>, if he wanted to feed that dick of his, then he should get some cheap hooker in the streets! "

I sighed as I took the pins out of my head and put my hair down. "Well, I think the main reason is that, _no one_ would like to sleep with him. "

She rolled her dark brown eyes. "As if! Hello? Who would want to sleep with a pig like him? " She snorted as she retouched her mascara. "I'd rather sleep with a dog than sleep with him. He's disgusting! " She said in finality as she fixed her bangs and went towards the door. "See you around, Mikan! " She said and hurried out of the door.

I sighed, then fixed my hair in a ponytail, then took my orange velvet coat, and went towards the door.

I was about to go outside when I saw the director.

"Oh, if it isn't my lovely Mikan. " He greeted warmly as he opened his arms for a hug.

I stepped back immediately at this.

"I'm sorry I need to go. " I said firmly as I walked past by him.

But before I could head out of the door, I felt a strong hand tug me in and slammed me forcefully on the wall.

"You're going home? But the night is still young, Mikan? " He said seductively as he ran his eyes towards me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm afraid this _kind_ of job is not in my contract, director, so please unhand me or else, I'll call the cops. "

He smirked confidently. "I can have the justice in my hands, sweetheart, so you have nothing to threaten me for. "

"If you don't let me go, I swear I'm going to kick your ass. " I sneered at his face.

"Ohh, feisty, I like women who act like you. But let me tell you this, even if your hazel eyes are burning in fury, and your make up was gone, you're still as lovely as ever, Mikan. I wonder how beautiful you'll be once you're writhing under me. "

This really snapped my patience. In anger, I raised my leg, and kneed his manhood.

He howled in pain, causing him to let go of me.

"You bitch! " He growled. "Don't you know that you will _never_ survive this industry if you don't _give_ your damn body and _lick_ the dick of those people who will be your chance to endless fame? You're a goddamn idiot, Mikan Yukihara! I could use this to get rid of you in the industry! "

I smirked at him, then showed him my phone in the record mode.

He widened his eyes.

"Do that, and I have evidence that I can show to the court! " I hissed. "If you think that you can manipulate me just like those other bitches, then think again, I'm not that _low_ to give my body to horny bastards like you! So go to hell! " I screamed before stomping my way out of the door and into the parking lot.

Once I got into my car, I breathed. I still have a concert to attend tonight.

* * *

><p>When I reached the Hilton Manor, the owner of the manor himself went down and greeted me.<p>

"Thank you, for coming, Ms. Yukihara. " He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

I bowed in return and smiled my practiced smile. "It's my pleasure, Mr. Hilton. "

"Now, Ms. Yukihara, the dressing room is upstairs, we'll expect you to be down within 30 minutes, it's St. Mark's evening today, so we have to close the manor early. "

"Why is that? " I asked.

Mr. Hilton let out a laugh, but his eyes are unreadable. "St. Mark's day eh? I guess you're not familiar with the superstition that surrounds it since you live in Hollywood. "

I looked at him.

"You see, St. Mark's day is a day where the church will open itself for potential _soul visitors_, according to the legend, souls will line up in the church, and, if a passing person, by any chance, sees his look a like image or his doppleganger in there, then his or her death may not be that far off. "

I felt a shiver ran through my spine when he said that.

He laughed as he we walked upstairs. "Many people believe that in here, and statistics will say that it is 99% accurate. That is why, many houses are closing early at the evening of St. Marks day. Because if ever they saw their doppleganger or look a like in the line of the passing bunch, then it might hinder their chances of living a quiet life. Anyway, who would be if you know that you will die soon? " He snickered as we stopped at a grand door. He opened it and let me in first.

"You can change here. " He said as he closed the door.

I changed as fast as I could, wearing my golden glittering dress and shoes, then putting my hair in a messy bun and applied some light make up.

I was about to apply my lipstick when I saw a gray hue in my peripheral vision.

Ignoring it, I started applying my lipstick, I was about to close the lid when I felt a rush of cold wind seeped through me all of a sudden.

Sensing something bad, I decided to stand up and walked out of the door. Maybe, the story of St. Mark's day just got through me, maybe I just need a cold glass of juice and I'll be fine.

I opened the door, relieved when I saw that no one was there. But to make sure, I looked behind me, and when I saw no one, I shifted my body in front, and to my surprise, I saw a little boy standing in front of me! Staring at me intently with those bored, jaded green eyes.

I sighed in relief as I approached him and patted his head.

"Don't scare me like that, okay? " I said and smiled.

He gave me a bored look in return. "Don't touch me, you ugly hag! "

I felt the veins on my forehead tick in irritation. Seriously, this boy is so rude! What a contrast to his cute, angelic face!

"Well, I'm sorry. " I said as I took my hand away from his head, that's when I noticed that he felt so cold under my touch.

"Umm, you should refrain from going outside, little boy, you feel so cold. " I said honestly.

To my surprise, he let out a cute smile.

"You're an idiot. "

I felt my veins ticking countlessly, one more and I will whack this brat's head with my purse.

He smiled again as he walked past me. "By the way, _see you later_, old hag. " He said as he walked away.

My teeth gritted in anger, seriously, whoever the parents of that child should implement strict manners, especially when giving respect to people who are older than him!

I was about to step away when I noticed something different.

For some reason, I didn't hear any footsteps after he walked past me.

Curious, I whirled my head immediately, only to find the hallway empty.

Confused, I called him.

"Little boy? " I called as I walked towards the direction that he went.

I was about to go further when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I bolted and immediately and looked up, only to see a confused maid.

"Ms. Yukihara, Mr. Hilton is expecting you down the lobby. " She said and looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, okay. " I said then looked back at her.

Hey, is there something wrong? " I asked. Her expression was so shocked and curious that I wanted to know why.

"Ms. Yukihara, earlier, while I was passing down the aisle, I was about to clean this part when I heard you talking. Was there anyone with you in there? "

I nodded. "Yeah, there's a little boy who was walking in here earlier, though I didn't know where he exited. "

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yukihara, but _no one_ passed here earlier, I was cleaning the stairs after you and Sir Hilton passed, and no little boy came into my sight, and the other way? The one that you're about to go to? That place was closed for renovation and _no one_ was there, that is why I decided to come in and stop you when I saw you were about to go there. "

I felt my mouth hanging open in shock.

The maid smiled. "I guess too much work makes you hallucinate a little, right? Don't worry, Ms. Yukihara, I understand. " She said as she passed by me with her vacuum cleaner. "Oh, and you can pass now! The stairs are clean! " She added and walked away.

* * *

><p>I walked in daze. <em>No freakin' way<em>! Is that boy a ghost?

When I saw Mr. Hilton, I placed a professional mask on, this is a _job_, so I have to give it my all, and nothing, even a ghost sighting will ever stop me from doing the job I love the most: Entertaining.

When I reached the stage, I stood in front of the mike, then sang some love songs.

Afterwards, I went towards the piano, and played some romantic songs.

Which was really a good distraction from what I encountered earlier.

* * *

><p>After my concert, the Hilton Family went up and congratulated me.<p>

"That was a lovely performance, Ms. Yukihara. " Mr. Hilton and his wife said sincerely.

"Thank you. " I replied and smiled at them.

"Care for some wine? "

I shook my head gently. " I'm sorry, I don't drink. But fruit punches will be great. Now, if you excuse me. " I said and excused myself towards the washroom.

When I reached there, I opened the faucet and let the water flow.

I breathed. For some reason, my body seemed so exhausted.

"Of course, after you did an all day photoshoot, make up sessions, interview and concert, you're body will be exhausted, seriously, do you have any mercy to your body, old hag? "

I froze when I heard the boyish voice again.

I stiffened even more when I felt his small hands tug the hem of my dress.

"Hel-lo? Am I still talking with someone? " He demanded.

Breathing and gathering my courage. I faced him bravely. "What do you want? " I asked coldly.

He stopped tugging my dress and stepped back. "No need to be harsh, I'm just asking. " He said as he bit his lip.

I felt guilty after that. It's unfair for him to receive my frustrations.

"I'm sorry." I apologized as I crouched at him then looked at his eyes. "Hey, are you…are you a ghost? " I asked.

He looked at me. "What do you think? " He asked.

"Well, the maid earlier said that she didn't saw anyone pass so- " I stopped when I saw that he was gone.

"H-hey, where did you go? " I asked, scared.

"You've got your answer. " He said behind me.

When I looked at my behind, I saw him sitting on the counter, and touching the water.

"So…you're a ghost. " I verified.

"Yeah. " He said casually as he crossed his legs and looked at me. "Hey, aren't you scared? "

I giggled. "Scared of you? Of course not! You're so cute!"

"No, idiot, I mean, aren't you scared of _dying_? "

I looked at him horrenduously.

He smiled. "If I say you're _going to die_ today, will you believe me? "

I glared at him. "What kind of nonsense are you spouting? " I asked.

He smirked. "Isn't it odd that you can see me while others don't? From what I can see, you don't have any third eye, didn't you know that if a living person without a third eye started seeing a ghost, that means that person's going to _die_. "

"Shut up! " I hissed. "_I am not going to die!_ "

"Then look at the mirror."

I was hesitant, but I obeyed.

I screamed at what I saw.

It was me, no it was my body with bleeding neck and…and… and without a head !

"Oh…oh my God! " I gasped as clenched my fist. "Oh God, no! No! No! No! "

I stopped ranting when I heard a knock.

"Ms. Yukihara, is everything okay? " I heard one of the ladies in the party ask.

It took me awhile to answer, who wouldn't be so shocked when you kept seeing your headless body across the mirror?

"Ms. Yukihara, please open the door! "

After breathing countless of times. I glared at where the little boy was, but to my annoyance, he wasn't there.

Finally, I stomped towards the door and yanked it open. I saw that it was one of the guests.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I heard you screaming. " She said worriedly.

I tried my best to fend off her worries by smiling. "No, it's okay, I'm fine. "

"Are you sure, do you want me to call a doctor? "

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I think…well…I think I just need to go home. "

She looked unconvinced, but let me go.

"If that's what you want. " She said as she went back to the crowd.

I breathed. "Yes, that's right, I just need a rest, and a hot soak in the tub. "

Keeping my pace brisk, I approached the Hilton couple and smiled apologetically.

"I wanted to stay for the night, but I'm afraid I need to go home. " I said as casually as I could.

The couple looked at me from head to toe, then afterwards, they nodded and smile.

"Thank you for everything, Ms. Yukihara. " Mrs. Hilton said and kissed my cheek. "And drive carefully. " She said maternally.

I smiled in thanks, and went upstairs, grabbed my bag, then head out of the door.

When I came inside my car, I took in deep breaths.

"It's okay, Mikan, it's okay, you can do this. " I said to myself over and over again.

"Remember, you escaped a lot of trials already. You can do this, you can escape this. " I added and sang it on my head over and over again.

After five minutes of convincing myself, I reeved the engine and drove.

* * *

><p>I put my whole concentration on the road. I have to admit, the manor's location was a bit steep and mountainous.<p>

Thankfully, the little boy didn't make an appearance, and I was relieved on that, maybe he just haunts the manor.

I was about to turn to the left when I felt something wrong with my engine.

It was making small creeking sounds, as if it was struggling to pull itself.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I focused on the sound, but kept my eyes on the road.

Suddenly…

CLACK!

I froze when I heard some clacking sounds.

When I looked below I gasped.

My clutch loosened!

OH MY GOD!

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

I was about to go down and check my car when I saw headlights coming towards me.

Struggling for another way, I stepped on the gas pedal and veered my steering wheel to the left side.

_But it seems I was too late…_

Because before I could go to the side, I saw the car racing in front of me.

And then…

SCREECH!

It was so fast, as if I was in a blur and fast motion, all I saw is that my car and the oncoming car crashed on each other.

I found my body being squeezed tight, especially on my chest, then I felt my head bumping on the dashboard.

I felt light headed after that.

And saw that dreaded red liquid pass on my eyes again.

_Just like 6 years ago…_

I found myself screaming, then cry and then sobbing silently.

It's no use bargaining for my life, it's hopeless.

I'm sorry, Shiki, I'm sorry, Mom, I'm sorry Yukina…

I wouldn't make it…

I felt my chest getting warm, and my heart pumping lightly, my breathing started to wilt away as well.

I was about to close my eyes when I saw the little boy again, this time, he had a bouquet of Sakura flowers in his hands. He was smiling at me. As if his guess was right.

"I told you, _you will die_. " He said matter of fact as he crouched near me and put the flowers in my sight.

I looked at him blankly, I didn't know how long, I kept staring at him, until I found my eyelids closing.

And then being thrown into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Sorry for updating so late!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Centuries of Love

Chapter 2: Her Fate

This is so…relaxing…

My eyes remained close. The feeling here is so blissful… Like I was lying in a bed of water and soft beads…this is so much better than the spa.

"Oi, idiot, wake up! "

I ignored the boyish voice that I heard and continued to lie in this wonderfully relaxing bed.

"Oi, wake up, or else, you're going to be trapped in here forever! "

Again, I ignored him, I just experienced too much pain earlier that I can't bear it, and then suddenly, I found myself lying in this bed of flowing clouds.

SMACK!

"Ouch! What was that for? " I snarled as I bolted awake, only to find the cute grey haired devil who caused fear and anticipated my death.

_Wait, death?_

He rolled his eyes as if he read my mind. "Glad you're back into reality, moron, yeah, you're dead. "

I blinked at him.

"We're here in the purgatory. We should wait for Circe, the judge. "

"The judge? " I asked innocently.

He sighed. "Look, idiot, can't you see what's happening? You met an accident and you didn't survive, in short, you're already dead and you're marked for judgement. Either you got to heaven in Zeus's kingdom or you go to hell in Hades' lair. "

I raised a brow at him. "And looking at you, I think you'll go to hell. " I snapped.

"Either way is fine by me. " He answered as he looked up around.

This time, I followed his stare, I didn't even realize the environment I was in.

The place where we are…is beautiful. I can't even describe it. We were surrounded by black, purple and dark blue satiny waves which is moving gently. I closed my eyes as I revel the feel of them. It was the same thing that I felt earlier, smooth, satiny, gentle water with soft beads continuously flowing within me.

"You know, you should stop wasting your time feeling all this bliss, because after this, you will be judged by Circe. " The little boy snapped.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. "Hey, what's your name? "

"Yoichi Hijiri. "

"Well then Yoichi kun, you should stop being rude, especially to ladies, it's not a good trait to possess. " I giggled.

He grunted and rolled his eyes and I giggled even more.

However, my giggles died down as I remembered who he resembles to…

That rude attitude, that emotionless face, that stance…

He reminds me of…

_Natsume…_

And I can't help but to feel pain surge deep within me over again.

I saw Yoichi looking at me, puzzled, I can tell that he wanted to ask something, but before he could do so, a flash of soft light suddenly hovered around us.

I felt my mouth flung open as I saw a golden haired lady falling gently from that light.

I watched as she descended from above, then settled in front of us.

I looked at her, err…him? At first, I thought she was a girl, but up close, I couldn't tell, he or she possess features of both male and female. He or she had the soft luminous hair that a female should have, but it's sleek, straight angle defines it as a manly cut. His or her eyes are both a shade of gold, which was soft, yet predatory at the same time. The nose is perfect, and the lips are lusciously thin, yet in full pout.

I gulped as my eyes descended even more. This person was clad in a gold attire. I felt like this person is even richer than any millionaire that I have seen. This person is wearing a see through gown. I blushed at the clear sight of her breasts, yet my frown increased when I saw the chiselled abs underneath those and a sticking manhood hidden underneath a pair of gold, silky pants. Despite this, his/her curves are so soft, softer than any other women I've seen, and his/her skin was so smooth and silky like a woman's skin despite the muscles that it possess.

His/her attire was completed with strange big ala Lady Gaga's shoes, only it was gold in colour, for accessories, he/she was wearing a golden crown, cape, and a golden sceptre like monarchs have.

I don't know how to address this person though, I can't decide wether she is a he or he is a she, but one look at her tells anyone that she was either a man or a woman, instead, this person possess the qualities of both.

I felt this strange creature eyeing us with his/her vibrant, golden eyes.

The strange person snapped his/her fingers, in an instant, a tall wooden desk appeared in front of her, together with the small hamlet and it's tiny platform. Making this creature look like a judge.

The Golden creature eyed us with her/his vibrant, golden gaze.

"Mikan Yukihara and Yoichi Hijiri? " He/she asked.

This creatures voice is soft and mellow, yet at the same time, hard and muscular.

Man, I'm really confused with this creature's identity.

I saw Yoichi nod, so did the same.

"I see, well, my name is Circe, you can call me he or she, it doesn't matter, but most of them refer to me as _your honour_, since I stay here and judge the fate of any soul that dies in the mortal world. "

"Can I call you gay or transgender then? " Yoichi asked bluntly which caused me to ogle at his blatant questions.

Circe raised his delicate brow at his honesty. Well, I'll just refer him as he. It's much easier.

"Nice try, Yoichi, but if you want to have a second chance in life, you have to do more than that. " He replied as he looked at me.

"Pardon us, Ms. Yukihara, for being rude not to notice your presence, anyway, I'm Circe, the _judge of the purgatory_, and the God who protects the middle part of the universe. I'm the one who is assigned to judge any new soul that comes to the celestial world. "

I looked at him in shock.

"Hey, Circe, could you play the accident for her? Seems like this idiot can't believe that she's dead already. " Yoichi said bluntly.

Sighing, Circe snapped his fingers again. In the process, a large rectangular screen showed. And it showed me, driving away from the Hilton manor.

"That's me! " I exclaimed. Ah, now I remember what happened.

"Yeah, idiot, just watch. " Yoichi reminded me.

I was driving in the screen, when a look of shock appeared on my face, then, as the screen went down, I saw that my clutch was loosened.

And before I could go to the side, a passing car suddenly rushed to meet me.

And then…

SCREECH!

I flinched when I saw my car being smashed in the front. I flinched even more when I saw my body being squeezed between my car seat and the front cover of my car.

_That hurt…a lot…_

I watched as my head bleed profusely, and my chest being squeezed tight between the steering wheel and the car seat, and then, I saw myself getting dizzy before falling unconscious on my seat.

"You bled so much, and your chest, since it was squeezed tight, it caused your ribcage to break, therefore, causing some of those shards puncture the lower chamber of your heart. " Circe explained as I looked at the wide screen.

Minute later, ambulance came in. It was then followed by Shiki's car. He looked absolutely terrified as he saw my body being wedged carefully out of the car.

"Oh, no Mikan! " I heard Shiki scream in agony as he rushed towards my limp body.

"Sir, please get out of the way. " One of the paramedics said as he put my body on the stretcher.

"I'm her manager and I have every right to demand what happened! " He screamed at the paramedics.

"Sir, we understand, but right now, let us do our work, please, if you want her to live, then please comply with us. " The paramedics said professionally as they hauled the stretcher inside the ambulance van.

I saw Shiki sigh in frustration and was gritting his teeth. It was obvious that he was holding out his anger.

I watched him in pity as he slumped on the ground and pounded his fists on the hard, rocky floors…

Circe snapped his fingers again, this time, the rectangular screen disappeared.

"So, that concludes it. " Circe said as he looked at me. "As much as I wanted to offer some sympathy, I believe it is time to judge you. "

"Judge me? " I squeaked, suddenly turning my mood from pity to curiosity.

Circe shrugged. "I need to. " He said as he fished a list somewhere. "Let's see, reasons why you need to go to heaven, and reasons why you need to go to hell. " He said and read it.

"Well, it says here that you're a generous woman, giving money to charity once a month, then reading your fan letters despite your busy time, you work hard, you give your best in everything, you- "

CLASH!

I was looking at him when bolts of thunder suddenly hit our surroundings. It made me jump in fear and caused me to embrace Yoichi like a stuffed toy.

"Get off of me! " Yoichi protested but I ignored him, I'm too scared.

Suddenly, another rectangular screen appeared again. This time, it was in a parallel position, and then, another flash of thunder occurred, and it revealed two beings.

Both of them are so beautiful, like beyond the wildest dreams of every female. They both possess a commanding aura too. Both of them are sexy, muscular, as well as oozing with loads and loads of sex appeal that I can't help but to stare. I swear, if these males are in the celebrity world, any married actresses will cheat on their husbands just to have them on their beds.

On the right one is a man with dark brown hair, it was long, yet it didn't hinder his beauty to be noticed, his eyes were a shade of golden green, his nose perfect and his lips promises sensual fulfillment. He was wearing a lavender white gown which was secured to his left side, revealing a part of his muscular chest to the right side. He was also wearing a big, thick golden crown embedded with white diamonds. He was seating there, looking calm and composed.

The second man on the left had a shade of purplish black hair, it was long, the same as the other man, his eyes a perfect shiny black diamond, his nose, well sculpted, and his lips promises seduction or a smirk. He was wearing the same gown as the other man, except that his is black with violet highlights. His crown is silver black, with black diamonds encrusted on them. He was sitting, just like the other man, except that this one is eyeing me with curiosity.

"So, this young lady was the one who died yesterday? "The man in the white dress asked as he looked at me.

"Yes, Zeus, she was the one. " Circe answered without taking his eyes on his paper and glared at them. "Need I remind you again not to disturb me while I'm reading my lists? "

"Ah, I think her name is Mikan Yukihara? Some of the souls who went to my kingdom was talking about her songs and how her face is very _stone like_. " The other man in black said as he looked at me, clearly ignoring Circe's sarcastic remark.

I flinched a bit at his last statement.

"I didn't know that you have gathered extra information, Hades. " Zeus mused.

Hades smirked. "When you've got nothing to do in the underworld, it's only natural to listen to the gossips around you. "

I looked in admiration to the beings. No wonder they are so beautiful and so perfect…

_Because they are gods._

I'm not ignorant when it comes to them, I mean, I've studied Greek mythology and Roman mythology here in Hollywood. And I've learned all their names.

So that means…

"So, you're not fictional characters in a book? " I asked in amazement.

Hades smirked even more while Zeus laughed.

"Of course we're not! We're the Gods of the celestial world, and it is our duty to oversee our creations. " Zeus explained as he looked at me.

I stared at them even more. Oh my gosh, so the stories were true!

I was about to ask them about another Celestial stuff but then, Circe spoke.

"Alright, according to my messengers and according to all my data in here, you will go to… "

Zeus and Hades looked at Circe as he trailed his voice. Even Yoichi and I were focused at him as well.

He was about to say it when we heard a strong splash and division of water.

"_Stop the judgement! "_

All of us suddenly whirled our heads away and looked at the male blonde messenger who was wearing a white gown and with a flushed face.

"What is it this time? " Circe asked in frustration. I can tell that he was utterly displeased of being interrupted. I can tell that he's not the kind of God to waste time.

He stopped as he looked at his blonde haired messenger who arrived.

"Fiolle, didn't I tell you not to budge so suddenly whenever I'm giving my verdict? " Circe said, exasperated.

Fiolle flushed even more, but he looked straight at Circe's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, _your honour_, but this lady here… " He trailed as he looked at me. "Is _still alive_, her body just collapsed in a coma. "

"What? " We all exclaimed.

Fiolle nodded. "The doctors managed to make her survive though, her manager seemed to help her get through by giving her some of his blood. "

I gaped at him. Oh, Shiki, thank heavens you and I have the same blood type!

Fiolle walked past me and towards Circe. "And we know the great trouble of convicting an _alive _person to the Celestial world. If we do that, we will anger goddess Gaia. She will never forgive anyone who put all the creatures that she houses to sudden death. "

"Not to mention the Universe. " Hades murmured. "Once an alive person is sent to the celestial world, it will also cause imbalance since the mortals have the power to change destinies and fate. It will be such a colossal mistake. "

Circe sighed as he put his list down and looked at me.

"Seems like you escaped death, Ms. Yukihara. " He said dryly.

"You should've waited for awhile, Circe. " Zeus noted. "Humans at this age and time are discovering more and more scientific devices just to make their lives more comfortable. It appears that mortals have the power to do unpredictable things as well. "

Circe then looked at Fiolle filed with gratitude and apology. "Thank you for stopping us in time, Fiolle, I didn't know what would've happened if ever I sent an alive mortal to the Spiritual world. "

Fiolle smiled and bowed. "My pleasure, _your Honour_. "

Circe smiled then looked at me.

"It seems like you have a chance to _live_ again, Mikan. " Circe said, but his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The faces of the others suddenly became gloomy as well.

"I-is there something wrong? " I asked. I mean, if that's the case, shouldn't they be happy for me? Or is it because I wasted all their precious seconds by staying here and gathering the other Gods and wasting their precious time?

I saw Yoichi grumble and look away.

"I'm afraid _your life_ spells more trouble, young lady. " Zeus said. "You _died_ during _St. Mark's day_. "

"And what about it? " I asked, for some reason, I have a very bad feeling about this.

"_St. Mark's day_ is the day where_ unwanted souls_ roam around. " Circe explained. "Those souls were the ones who refused to come to the Spiritual world and escape everytime I sent a messenger to pick them up. These souls, however, have the ability of prediction, as they became a part of the passing of time, as well as nature, therefore giving them the power of fortune telling, as a result, they have the ability to foresee what will happen, most of them are giving warnings to their loved ones, especially if those loved ones are going to die, and to be able to do this, they will create a form, a _doppleganger_ of their loved ones derived from their loved one's aura or from another aura, then sent it to things that can relay messages, such as mirrors, and finally letting it roam around for chances of warning or acceptance. "

"Most of the Souls love St. Mark. For reasons unknown, I think spirits can relate much more to him, hence, their sudden visits and abundance during his day. " Circe finished.

"Oh… " I uttered.

"But that's where the big problem lies. " Fiolle sighed as he looked at me. "You see, you _died _during St. Mark's day, the day where the spirits are roaming around and is on their pilgrimage towards the church. "

"What's the problem about that? "

Hades sighed. "Souls have the ability to_ sense_ who will die, therefore, since souls need or want energy, they could either get or not get any energy from the next dying person, _most_ of them get energy though because of its many uses, therefore, in doing so, they will go to the destination of the said victim and take his or her _existence energy_. "

"Existence energy? "

"The energy that gives you the ability to live your life, the main reason why you exist. " Hades answered.

"I see. " I didn't know that there were such things.

"It should be fine though. " Fiolle said. "_If you died_. Since a dying person's existence energy will wilt away in days, but in this case, you are _alive_. "

"So? "

"If a person is _alive_, then the soul will have longer use for the existence energy, you see, the existence energy is a lot of power, and it houses lots of abilities to. As _your Honour_ had said, those energies have the ability to form dopplegangers. Those balls of energy identical to a human being, or astral projection. Usually, it will only last for a little while, but since you're _alive_, it can lasts longer, since the souls will keep on getting energy from you. In other words, those souls can use your existence energy into something, something more useful, such as giving themselves some flesh and making people see their existence. And if a dead soul would manifests that power, it will be very dangerous, it will destroy the balance of the Universe. "

"In what way? " I asked, horrified. To be honest, I was really shocked and dizzy at all the information that they suddenly unleashed in front of me, who would've thought that surviving death could be this troublesome?

"By _challenging_ the Gods. " Zeus answered. "Some of the souls can become so big headed and over confident since they possess much power. A soul will always be a soul no matter how powerful they are, and it's _not easy_ handling them, they could easily slip through our hands since they don't have any body to be tortured with. A single soul is still alright, but a number of souls? It will cause a lot of trouble to the Gods to destroy those, and it's not easy. Just destroying one soul is hard enough, how about more if there are hundreds of them? "

"And souls who are unwanted are naturally rebellious, defiant and strong willed. It's not easy to bend them to other's wills. " Circe mused. "The question is, what should we do about this situation? I don't think the Gods would like to spend some time hunting for those souls, all of you seemed so _busy_ to catch those lowlives, and I don't think many Gods would love to hunt those souls for the sake of a human being, except for Artemis or Athena maybe, but other than that, I don't think many would volunteer for that."

A pregnant silence befell on us, nobody seemed to be able to come up with any suggestion.

I saw Hades tap his chin. "How about if we let this young lady _retrieve_ her own existence energy? " He suggested.

I saw the others looked at him in disbelief.

"Think about it. " Hades explained as he looked at me. "It's her existence energy, she should be able to find it, it's her own energy and she should be the one to look for it if she wanted to live again. "

That's a good suggestion, since it's mine, I could just get it, don't I?

But as I looked around, I met a strong vehemence among other Gods.

"You're letting a _mortal_ travel through time and space? Have you lost your mind, Hades? " Zeus asked his brother.

Hades glared at him. "If she doesn't do it, then can you find enough Gods or Goddesses to retrieve those for her? I don't think they will risk their time in hunting for a mere mortal's energy. "

"Hey, that's so rude! " I protested. How dare them address me like that!

Both of them ignored me and looked at each other.

"But a _mortal_ is forbidden to travel through time and space, you're going to jeopardize our situation even more if you do that. Remember, mortals have the ability to change time, space and destiny, they are able to fight fate because they are not bound by the rules of the celestial world, while we, in return were bound in those shackles, did you realize what you're risking in this situation? " Zeus argued.

"It's better than sacrificing our own heads, Zeus. " Hades said coolly. "And besides, if being a mortal will hinder this young lady, then all we have to do is give her some powers, and she'll be fine. "

"_Giving_ powers to a mortal? "Circe asked in rage. "Hades, are you out for your mind? It's forbidden to make a God out of a mortal! "

"I didn't say we're making her one of us. "Hades said as he looked at me. "All we have to do is give her some power, enough to make her survive on her quest, then we'll take it away the moment she completes her mission, then we'll take back all the powers that we gave her, so that she could live another life again. "

Zeus and Circe were about to argue when a sudden WHOOSH! were heard.

I stared in shock as I saw the bluish purple black satin waters suddenly lift up beside the screen where Hades' screen appeared.

The colourful waves tumbled, then swayed a little, before dunking upside down, making it look like a faucet being turned over, showering the grounds with falls.

I stared at the giant man in front of me. He was beautiful as well, beautiful as Hades and Zeus. He's muscular, big, and has a commanding presence, except that his lower body ended up having shiny blue scales and which ended in a fishtail. He looked like an enchanting merman.

He's got a long, blue hair and stunning dark blue eyes, the same as the waters.

My guess is that, this one is Poseidon, the God of the sea.

"How are you, Poseidon? " Hades asked as he smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you, I was resting below when I heard your voices under the sea, curiosu about the fuss over here, I assessed the situation, and I found out that you're having trouble with this young lady over here. " He said as he looked from above, his eyes then immediately hovered at my tiny form.

"Who wouldn't land in an argument if Hades was suggesting a _mortal_ to travel through time. " Circe explained.

Poseidon shrugged. "I don't think it's an insurmountable one, besides, it's just only _one_ mortal, if you are so scared that she might forsake you all, then you better let her in on a contract to seal your agreement, that way, this young lady won't have any opportunities to dip her fingers to control time. "

"Don't talk to each other as if I'm not here! And another thing, I'm not an opportunistic kind of person! I'm not capable of doing that! And don't call me a _mere mortal_! I have a name! It's Mikan!" I snarled. These people kept on addressing me as a mortal, and it irritated me that they kept talking to each other as if I don't exist, who cares if they are Gods? Respect is something that anyone should have.

All of them looked at me.

"Look, will you all stop it? If you don't want me to be alive again, then so be it! If you want me to be alive again and not let those spirits use my energy for some reasons, then give me the goddamn contract and seal the deal! " I shouted at them. "You're making things so difficult. "

All of them looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, I think this lady has some guts. " Zeus said as he smiled at me. "A lady with a temper of fire, that's something a man would want. A fiery wench. "

"Don't start committing adultery again, Zeus, Juno will never tolerate it. She wouldn't hesitate to give a hissy fit if that's that last thing she has to do. " Poseidon sighed as he looked at me. "Alright, Ms. Mikan, as you can see, the answer is obvious, we _can't_ let you enter the Celestial world since you're still alive, in other words, you have to struggle to regain your life back again, and in doing so, you have to find all the pieces of your existence energy. "

"I would if that's the last thing I have to do. " I answered directly.

Hades smirked. "Then that's settled, you're on a _quest_ now. "

"A quest? "

"Yes, if you really want to gain your life back, you have to go within time and space. " Circe answered and looked at me with his golden eyes. "The souls have the ability to jump from any time, therefore, causing your search to happen across time. "

"Wait, you're saying that I have to go back in the past just to retrieve my energy existence? " I asked, surprised.

"Yes. And it wouldn't be easy. By now, the souls who have gotten your existence energy must've used that to form a body, making them exist in the eyes of the mortal world, now your job is to find those souls, stop them from changing time and history, then take your own existence energy and deposit it back within you. " Hades said as he looked at me, smirking. "So, are you ready to go _time travelling_, Ms. Mikan? "

I bit my lip. "Do I have any choice? "

The Gods smiled.

Circe then snapped her fingers, suddenly a golden orb floated above his hand.

"We _never_ wanted to do this, Ms. Yukihara. " Circe warned. "But because your dilemma requires urgent and delicate handling, we have to resolve and take some risks in this mission. " He said as he pointed his hand towards me.

Suddenly, the golden orb that floated in his hand, went towards me, it then situated itself on my left hand, specifically on my ring finger, I saw it settle itself, then without warning, twin tiny bars went out from it's sides, then surrounded my ring finger.

The golden orb then stop glowing, as I stared at my left hand, I saw that it was a ring, a golden diamond ring. It's not classy, yet it was simple, elegant and rare.

"It's our _contract_ to you. " Zeus said as he looked at me. "That ring will remind you of your one and only duty, to retrieve your existence energy, if you disobey, you will be punished by the _eye of the Gods_. "

"This ring is called the _eye of the Gods_? "

"Yes, eye of the Gods will only belong to you temporarily, after everything was finished, we'll take it back. And just to let you know, no one could ever remove that ring except me. " Circe added. "And from that ring, we can see everything, so don't you dare play games with us. If you disobey us, the ring will immediately put you in the most ultimate doom of your life. "

"Which is? "

"_Eradication of your existence_. In other words, your existence will be gone forever in one blast. All I have to do is snap my fingers, and you'll be a nothing in the history of the world. "

"To make it simple, you will look like you _never_ existed in the world, no one would remember your name, your mother and father won't remember having you, and your fans won't remember the idol that sang those lovely songs to them. They will never remember you, as if you didn't exist in their lives. " Hades said.

I felt a strong pang of pain course through me. Not being remembered by the one you love? That's endless torture!

"Not to mention you will be in an endless cycle of torture. " Hades added as he snapped his fingers, suddenly, it showed a screen filled with mindless zombies ripping apart a body. As well as monsters feeding other creatures, tearing them and gnawing their victim's bodies apart like there's not tomorrow.

I gulped at this.

"So, if you don't obey us, you're going to suffer eternal punishment and torture, Ms. Mikan. "Fiolle said as he looked at her. "So you better head the God's warnings, you might be a mortal who was not bound by the Celestial rules, but that doesn't mean that you can outsmart the Gods. They are powerful, believe me. "

I exhaled at this, funny though, because I don't breathe anymore.

"Alright. I accept. " I answered. It's not like I have a choice in the matter.

"Good girl. " Hades answered. "Now as promised. We're going to give you some powers. Now come here. " He commanded.

I obeyed.

"From me, I will give you _stealing and insertion_ powers. " Hades said as he pointed his index finger on my chest, then it suddenly glowed a dark violet colour.

"_Nullification_, for you to be able to cancel other powers. " Zeus said as he pointed his index finger at my chest, for him, it was an orange colour.

"_Memory and healing powers_, so that you could see and sense why the purpose of that soul. " Poseidon said as he pointed his index finger on my chest as well, this time, it glowed a blue colour. "

Suddenly, I felt warm energy travelling through my soul. I feel…strong…and powerful…

"Now that we gave you some powers, you must do all things necessary to find your existence energy. " Zeus commanded as he looked at me in the eye.

Circe then looked at Fiolle. "Tell me, what is the part that was destroyed and taken from her? "

"Her heart. " Yoichi answered before Fiolle could.

"So, that's what _she_ should find. " Poseidon said, with his eyes closed. "But…it will be harder… "

"Why? " I asked.

"Because it's the_ organ of feelings_. " Fiolle explained. "Feelings can be very overwhelming, it can hurt much more than anything else or it can show love like no one else, it's a cause of death for many, and if these souls got a piece of your heart, then you are about to deal mostly with love sick problems, Ms. Mikan. And let me tell you, it's not an easy thing to deal with the matters of the heart. "

I felt my stomach turn over at that. He got that right. But to deal with love sick souls of the past? Sheesh! This is going to be hard feat.

"But it's _my_ heart. " I insisted. " I own the existence energy that surrounds it. Therefore, I need to find it and take it back to my own self. "

"Exactly. That's why no one could ever figure your _heart_ better than you " Circe said as he looked at Yoichi. "Yoichi, you can go with her, since you wanted the same goal as her. You wanted to live again, don't you? "

I stared at Yoichi, but he remained his eyes on Circe.

"Yes. " He said. "But I have no intention of helping this ugly, idiotic hag. Afterall, my mission is different than hers. "

"Why you- "

"He's right, Ms. Mikan. Yoichi may go with you during time travelling, but he's got another mission installed for him. So you are on a different boat. " Poseidon said as he looked at him and smiled. "You'll do anything for _her_, don't you? " He teased.

I saw Yoichi bit his lip and look away again.

_He likes someone?_

I was about to ask when I saw Zeus rose from his seat.

"So that's it. Both of you can go. " Zeus said as he snapped his fingers.

I saw that the waves behind us suddenly stretched, then it's colours swirled a bit, and I saw the center opening slowly, only to reveal a black hole.

"Have a nice trip, you two! " The Gods said in farewell.

"What are you- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! " I screamed as I felt my body being sucked into the black hole.

I saw Yoichi falling towards me. We both drifted gently out in the dark. We watched, as the portal close immediately, and left us floating into the dim darkness.

And into the time warp zone.

Sheesh! I hope I could find the pieces of my heart, and I hope I could deal with those stupid love fools!

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you all for reading!

I've got some questions about St. Mark's day, actually, it's a tradition that originated in the 8th century. According to the legends, a man of low social standing fell in love with a noble woman from Venice and in order for him to win her father's approval, he became a soldier in a distant war. However, he was mortally wounded, but managed to pick up a rose for his beloved and asked his companion to give the blood stained rose to his lover. This is what you will read if you google it, but if you read it in horror books, it says otherwise, according to some horror books, the wounded lover died, but that didn't stop his soul from giving his lover a present, his blood stianed rose. And so, by the eve of St. Mark's day, he took his rose, and gave it to his beloved.

There are other things as well, such as feast of St. Mark, where a repentance procession is held in the Catholic church and will end in the cemetery, according to some horror books and according to some of my friends, some people died during the procession, some of them still in repenting their sins, and some of them still couldn't find peace, hence, the procession of souls during St. Mark's eve. The only difference is that, the procession of souls starts at the cemetery, and end in the church. If some of you would want to correct me on this one, feel free to do so.

Anyway, I just got interested in this, so I used it as one of my basis in this story.

Thanks and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 4

Centuries of love

Chapter 4: First Century: Augustus and his _First __Love_.

"_Mikan chan, are you sure you don't want to go home yet? " Anna, my classmate asked._

_I smiled cheerfully as I put the tray of sakura shaped chocolates in front of the counter to cool._

"_I'm fine, I just wanted to finish this so that I could give it to Natsume kun first thing in the morning! I hope he likes my chocolates… just seeing him eat one from my batch of chocolates will make me the happiest person in the whole wide world! " I exclaimed gleefully. "I mean, I don't care if he throws the rest, as long as I saw him eat my hand made chocolate…I'll be fine with that. " I admitted while blushing furiously. _

_Anna patted my hand and smiled. "You're such a sweet girl, Mikan chan, to think that you stayed all night just to make those chocolates for Natsume kun… "_

_I smiled back at her. "If you really love someone, you always give your best in everything you give, because that's what makes a gift worthwhile… "_

"_Yes, __and __that__'__s __why __you__'__re __a __very __sweet __girl, __Mikan __chan __because __you __sacrifice __everything __for __the __sake __of __the __happiness __of __others__… "_

* * *

><p>SPLASH!<p>

I bolted awake at the splash of cold water on my body, err…soul.

"What are you doing slacking in the air? " Yoichi snapped.

I glared at him as my eyes descended on the bucket that he was holding. "You could've shook me awake instead. "

He shrugged. "I can see it won't work, so why bother on doing it lightly? "

I rolled my eyes. Yoichi sure is a rude person, yet for some reason, I can't stay mad at him because of his cuteness.

"Quit floating like an airbag and look down there. " He commanded.

I was irked at being commanded by a child, but I followed, curious as to why he asked me to do that.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the people passing by, different coloured long drapes acted as their clothing. I can't help but to twitch at the clothes of males, they usually wore pale colours like dirty white, pale blue, or white. They looked like unsexy and ungraceful bitches wearing a mini skirt with belts secured on their waist while single thick straps covered one of their shoulders, particularly, the left. Some of them are have a round hairband which was situated on their temples, surrounding their head, and gladiator sandals.

The women have the same attire, only theirs is flowing, and the colours are more vibrant shades of red, violet, green, blue, and black, with the same accessories as the males.

Fashion police check? Attire for males are SO uncool.

I also noticed the typical market style of the place, children running around, large males carrying clay jars of water or ale, some of them are shouting and yelling about how good their products are.

I also saw some soldiers dressed in the same way as the males, except that theirs was a more sophisticated look. Instead of a hairband, golden, metallic masks that covered their cheeks adorned their heads, the masks has a huge feather sliding down at the top to the end of the mask. It was waving side by side like the tail of a horse as they move from one place to another. They were also carrying huge, metallic swords.

From the looks of it…this place looks like…

"Are we in Rome? " I mused.

"Yeah. "Yoichi nodded as he flew in the sky looking at the people. "Someone in this time was enjoying the effects of your _Existence __energy_, and it's your job to find that soul…_now_… " He empathized. "Or else, they will cause havoc and change the course of history. "

I looked at him in a horrified manner. "But I won't have enough time to look for my heart in two days with loads of people roaming around in this time! " I complained.

He glared at me in return. "Look idiot, it's _your __heart_. Not mine, if there is anyone who knows your heart better than anyone else, it should be _you_. So you should be able to find it. "

I felt being hit by his words.

He sighed. "I also have a mission as well, and like you, I only have two days to find it, so don't you dare think that you're alone in this matter. "

I stared at him. He may not voice his thoughts too much, but I can understand what he meant.

And for some reason, I felt being ashamed. He's smaller than me, younger than me even, but I never heard him complain about these things.

"I see…thanks Yoichi. " I said as I smiled at him.

He snorted as he started to drift away. "And by the way, just so you know, you will be able to recognize your heart when you see a _blinking __light_ on a person's chest! If you do, then it's your heart! _No__soul_ could ever hide that in their bodies because it's translucent!" He added as he flew away towards the west direction.

In seconds, he was gone.

I exhaled as I began to look around. Yoichi was right, instead of me mopping around here, I should do something and look industriously for my heart.

* * *

><p>So I started to search, I searched the market place where I am now, walking with the other people and passing through them at the same time. Nobody seemed to mind my presence, after all, I'm just a lost soul.<p>

After that, I began searching on different places, flying around and covering as much area as I could. I didn't waste my time looking around the place, it's not like I'm a tourist or something.

It was then when I saw a huge castle.

Curious, I decided to enter, flying from pillar to pillar until I heard one musical laugh.

For some reason, something pulled me towards that sound, I followed it, until I reached a huge oaken door.

I passed easily, and then, the first thing that met my eyes was a gorgeous young man of about 13 years old, lying on a humongous bed. He's hair was dark brown and was flowing in deep waves that ended until his nape. His eyes were majestic blue, and his skin as pale as the snow.

His tall physique and parchment skin made him look like a sickly, weak teenager. Despite this, books and parchments filled his table. I guess it was all about politics.

His pale reddish lips curved into a smile, obviously laughing and enjoying a conversation with someone. I saw him laugh melodiously again which made him alive in my eyes.

Intrigued, I roamed my eyes beside him, he was talking to a young and beautiful blonde girl with lovely, cobalt eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at this one, for some reason, I have a feeling that there is something _wrong_with this chick.

When my eyes darted on the window, my eyes widened.

_Shoot!__She __doesn__'__t __have __any __reflection!_

I looked at her again, then back at the window, and back to her again.

And it continued like forever.

But for some weird reason, the gorgeous boy doesn't even notice, or minded that this blondie doesn't have a reflection, all I can see in his eyes are sparkles of joy everytime he looks at the girl.

I narrowed my eyes, wait, _this __isn__'__t __right._I'm sure there's something going on in here that I can't figure it out…something was bugging me, and my intuition is kicking me on the ass and was telling me to be more observant.

Not unless if he's got a third eye or something, but I don't think so…

So I focused on her, as I did, I saw the _treasure_ in front of my eyes.

_A piece of my heart._

And it was glowing faintly on her chest, so that's why I felt she's not normal.

Because this girl was one of the souls who took my _heart_.

I quickly flew towards her, aiming to snatch it, end my mission, and begone…

However, as I reached her, I saw the eyes of the young man. His eyes were sparkling with joy, and he looked so alive as he spoke and looked at the blonde girl's soul.

I stopped at midair as I realized the truth of my actions.

Great, I feel like a biatch for doing this and disturbing other people's happiness. Why do these souls making things harder for me?

Shit, don't tell me it's my darn conscience again! Oooohhhh! I hate it when I felt like destroying something.

Well, technically I am, but hey! She's using my _heart_!

"Hey, Augustus, do you know that there are lovely dandelions that are blooming at this time? " I heard the blonde girl speak as she smiled at him. "When I go out to the castle gates later, I'll give you a basket, alright? That way, you'll be able to see a glimpse of the world behind those lonely curtains. "

Augustus? As in Augustus the adopted son of Julius Caesar? As in one of Rome's greatest leaders? "

I stared at the sickly teenager in front of me, that can't be, I heard that Augustus handled Rome in a skilled and efficient way, and being an emperor of a country as magnificent as Rome equals knowledge, muscles and strength altogether combined. And looking at him, it's so _unbelievable_ that this sickly child is Augustus, one of Rome's famous Emperors.

I saw Augustus smile as he reached the blonde girl's hair and caressed it.

"Thank you, Arianna, that's very sweet of you. " He said as he pulled her to him and gave her a tight hug.

He caressed her hair, which made the girl blush.

"You're always making me happy. " Augustus added. "You always visit me here, and you're always taking care of me, just like a real _would__be_ fiancé should. I'm curious though, what makes you stay with me while there are young men who are much much stronger than me that they could protect you with one arm and who could make you entertain more than I could? "

The girl blushed even more. "I told you, _I __love __you_, Augustus, more than anything in the world. "

Eww…CORNY.

I saw Augustus sigh and caressed Arianna's head even more.

"You know, Arianna, I've always wanted to become an _Emperor_. Eversince I was chosen by Julius Caesar as his heir, I've always involved myself in politics. The moment he chose me, I already envisioned myself sitting on that throne and governing Rome in a way that no other Roman emperor could handle. I swore to Jupiter that I will win all the wars of Rome, and murder anyone who opposes us, I wanted to lead Rome in victory, always in victory and I will never stop until I achieve my goals, I will expand our empire as far as I could go, I would govern the trading markets, I will work hard to fight crisis. And I will end the civil war at all costs once I'm in power. "

Augustus then released the girl, but he held her chin and made her look into his deep, blue eyes.

"_I __love __you_, Arianna. " He said seriously. "I love you for who you are, you make me happy, you make me smile, and you're always there for me. When we reach our right age, I wanted you to become my _Empress_. Till forever, love me, serve me, stay with me, be the flower in my heart, and together, we will rule Rome, and we will be for eternity... my sweet Arianna."

Okay, seriously, they're CREEPING me out!

"Augustus… "

But he didn't let her finish, as he quickly took her red lips into his pale ones and gave her a kiss. OMG! He can kiss a soul?

Wait…

I stared at her, well, she's not technically a translucent one, she's got a body, but her flesh was enough for a soul like me to hold on to as well as for the alive humans to get ahold of.

I'm not going to lie as I look at them petting each other. Honestly, I can't help but to feel envious at the couple, they kiss and lap at each other in such fierce passion that I can see the flames hovering from the cold, cemented floors.

After a minute of heated kiss, I saw Augustus look at Arianna's cobalt eyes.

"Will you promise to be with me forever? " He asked.

I saw her smile and nodded. "Yes, of course, I love you, Augustus. "

_Not for long, girlie…_

He smiled as he embraced her again.

"I'll ask the ministers to perform the _Bridal __Ceremony_ tomorrow which will bind us together in front of Jupiter's altar, so that in the future, no one could ever tear us apart. " He said sweetly and sincerely as he took her chin again and kissed her red lips.

Getting tired of all the mushy stuff around them, I quickly went out outside as they devoured each other again, seriously, I don't know if I'm going to puke or if I'm going to go and find some bitter coffee to ease the sweetness around me.

I lowered my eyelashes as I looked at the closed doors. The soul who got a piece of my _heart_ looked like a sweet and nice girl, and I hate to shatter her illusions of love and marriage…

But…

Her feelings are not real…

It was _fake_…

Because the _heart_ that she's using was _not_ hers…

It's _mine_…

* * *

><p>I leaned on the pillar as I waited for the soul to come out of the door.<p>

When it opened, I saw her coming out, carrying a jug of water.

She's a soul, so it's only natural that she will see me.

"Hey… "

I hate to be rude and mean, but I have to, I can't be soft hearted when it comes to my own _heart._

Afterall, only a fool would be generous enough to give her life to others…

_And __I __promised __that __I __would __never __become __one __ever __again__…_

I saw her froze for a moment, then slowly, she turned her head to face me.

"You're the soul that I saw earlier in Augustus' room. "She said in shock.

"Yeah, I was there because I sensed that one of the _pieces __of __my __heart_ was stuck in your chest. " I said blandly.

She looked up at me bravely. "I'm not doing anything wrong, all I wanted was to be with Augustus, nothing more, nothing less. "

"Yes you did missy, you _stole_ a piece of my existence energy then using my _heart_ to feel his emotions, good job, blondie. "I sneered at her. "If he found out that you're nothing more but a soul, do you really think he will still make you his fiancé and future _Empress_? "

She narrowed her eyes at me, obviously insulted at my words. "Being an _Empress_ is of no use to me, as I said earlier, all I wanted was to be with Augustus, nothing more, nothing less. "

"Really? " I snarked as I flew towards her and grabbed her almost flesh covered arm, which thankfully, I was able to touch. "Do you really think that he will still _love_ you if ever he found out that you're not a _real __alive __human __being_? Do you really think he will be faithful on you if ever he found out that you can't bear him a son? Do you really think that he could manage the truth and let a soul endanger his own position by claiming that he's insane and seeing spirits? Do you? And what if he also found out that the _heart_ that you're using is not yours? Do you really think he will stay with you if he found out that you're making a fool out of him? "

I know I'm being harsh, but you need to present her the reality. Right now, this soul is blinded by love.

She bit her lip and tears started to form in her eyes. Great, I look like a heartless bitch to her right now.

"_I __love __him_… " She whispered. "I always loved Augustus the moment I saw him. But I wasn't able to confess to him because I was bitten by a strange insect and died. I thought that…I thought that…the Gods smiled at me when I saw you die, I thought that…if I could have another chance to live…I thought I could give myself a chance to show him how much I love him, to be noticed by him, and to be with him forever and ever… "

"But you're _not_ going to be with him… " I replied dryly. "Once my _Existence __energy_ is gone, you'll be a goner too… "

"I know that! " She halfscreamed as she snatched her arm away from my grasp. "But _I_ wanted to be loved by no one but him! _I_ wanted to feel him, to be embraced by him, to be kissed by him. That's all _I_ want, even if it's just a short time, as long as he could hold on to a piece of my memory, no matter how little it is, as long as he can remember me in that short span of time, then I will be the happiest woman in the world! "

I stared at her…for some reason, I felt her words resonating deep within me, back when I was young, and foolish…

_And deeply in love…_

She started to sob in a pleading way. "Look, I know this _heart_ wasn't mine, I knew that stealing other's existence energy is bad. I knew that from the very beginning, but I wanted to be tied to him forever, even if he goes and marries lots of women after my second death, I wanted to be his first, his first in everything. If you could give me until tomorrow, just tomorrow, just let me be binded to him as his fiancé, just let me treasure that day, that one single day that I knew I would be his eternally, then I'll be the happiest woman alive…and you can have your _heart_ back… "

I felt my invisible insides go topsy turvy, seriously, she'll give it all, for what? For that day only? Why would she go through all that shit? Why don't she just watch him above the skies?

Is true love really that stupid?

"You're stupid. " I deadpanned. "You're giving away everything just for that guy? He can replace you anytime. And even if he did marry you, he could have as many wives as he could. Why bother to go all though this trouble? Why don't you just watch him above if you really love that good for nothing rascal? "

She closed her eyes and put her hands in her chest.

"As I said, I'm _deeply_ in love with him. That's all…so deeply in love that I wouldn't care less about what will happen to me afterwards. "

"You're stupid. " I said again as I rolled my eyes.

She opened her eyes and she smiled at me. "Everyone becomes stupid when it comes to love. "

I groaned as I turned my back at this fool, from my experience in the showbiz world, there's _no_use arguing with a foolishly in love and blind sided girl, you'll never win, so the only choice that I have? Give her what she wants, _for __now_…

"Fine, go ahead and make a fool out of yourself. I'll give you until tomorrow to prove that _foolish __love_ of yours. " I said as I turned my head swiftly and glared at her. "But I'm warning you that if you try to _escape_, I swear that I'm going to _hunt_ you down. And I swear to the Gods that your happy day will be a _nightmare_. Remember that. " I threatened as I flew above the skies, never waiting for her reply.

* * *

><p>"So in the end, you didn't get your <em>heart<em>? " Yoichi asked as he sat beside me on the rooftop of the castle.

"She's _foolishly __and __madly __in __love_, what could I do? " I replied as I looked at the dark skies, it was nighttime now. "Sometimes, love could make anyone as _stupid __as __hell_. No wonder many people commit suicide because of love. "

"True, but _love_ is one of the most powerful thing in the world. " He said as he looked at the skies with me.

I let out a bitter laugh. "Love would make you a _fool_. Real love only exists in fairy tales, in reality, it doesn't happen. _Cheating_ is always in the way. "

I saw Yoichi whirled his head. "What is cheating? " He asked innocently.

"When you started to like someone while you are committed to another. " I answered, there's no use sugarcoating on Yoichi, he can understand things like a mature adult.

"Like outside and hidden relationships? "

I nodded as I slumped my back on the hard bricks. Funny, I didn't even feel any pain. "And it's _not _good, Yoichi, believe me, it's _not __a __happy __relationship_ to start with, because there is no _trust_ which is one of the foundations of love. "

"Did you…did you experience being _cheated_? " He asked bravely.

I smiled sadly. "Nope, I didn't have any boyfriend. "

"But you looked so…bitter. "

I let out a bitter laugh. "That's what they told me, they told me I have a _stone __face_ too… "

"So why? " He asked.

I closed my eyes. I don't have to cry, am I? I've got no more tears to cry, I stopped crying 6 years ago. The day I promised that I won't cry anymore.

"I fell in _love_, once… " I started slowly.

I didn't hear any complaints so I continued.

"I was so in love with this guy, for some freakin' reason. He was rude, he was obnoxious, he was a pervert, and he was definitely not one of those people who've got a nice thing to say to others. He's kinda like you… " I giggled.

I heard him groan. But then, I smiled.

"But you're a lot _cuter _than him. " I said as I opened my eyes and looked at him, only to see him blushing. Aw, how adorable.

"However…that was just his _exterior_, I for one, don't believe that he was really like that, so I began finding and searching things about him, practically everything about him. "

"And when I did, I found out that underneath those cold façade that he usually wore, he was actually gentle, nice, protective, and caring and is willing to sacrifice his self to others, even make himself look bad for the sake of other people, he was loyal too and doesn't break his promises no matter how hard it could be. Not many could see that, but _I_ did, and then, slowly, I started to fall for him. "

I let out a lopsided smile as I remembered Natsume's handsome face.

"He's got raven hair, the most tantalizing ruby orbs that will make your knees go weak at a glance, he's nose is perfect, and his thin lips suited his face very much. He was gorgeous, I have to admit that, and many girls desired him, girls that are much much more beautiful than me, but that didn't stop me from hoping. So I worked my butt off to make him glance at me, even just a glance."

"But…like many harsh realities, someone is always out there to get you, and put you down. " I sighed as I remembered Luna Koizumi, the bitch who always bullied me and hated me for the reason that I was also aiming for Natsume as well.

"And that girl did everything to discourage me from expressing my feelings to the one I love. " I said as I bit my lip, trying my best not to gulp bitterly, I remembered being harassed by her everyday, from taking my shoes to spilling juices on my clothes, but I didn't give a damn.

"I tried my best to ignore her threats and her bad doings, that is, until the sports festival… "

"I was put in detention by our math teacher, simply because I was wrongly accused of hitting him a crumpled paper in the head by my enemies' companions, and so, I was put in detention, and was punished to fix and clean the chairs for the whole day. "

"I was about to fix half of the chairs when I saw my classmates barged in and were looking very angry. And they all accused me of destroying the mascot that they all worked hard for. "

"And then, they started to throw painful words at me, I tried to explain and reason out to them that I _didn__'__t_ do it, that the evidence that they had was _not_ real. It's _not _me, I would _never _destroy something that they worked hard for. But no one seemed to believe me, not even my best friend. "

I really wanted to puke. Bestfriend? Puhleasse…. Just seeing Hotaru makes me want to rip her head off and crush it to the nearest rock and watch it bled and be eaten by the crows.

And besides I became a destroyer, but not of love, but a destroyer of hopes and dreams the moment I decided to enter showbizness.

"As I tried to reason out, I took the arm of my crush, hoping that _he__'__ll_ believe me of all people… but what he did next was something I would never ever expect. "

I gulped. "He… pushed me away, but in the process, I hit my head, causing it to bled. "

"They hurt you just for a piece of stuffed animal? " Yoichi asked in disbelief.

I snickered. "They all worked _hard_ for it, as they say, or should I say it was blood, sweat and tears? "

"That's stupid. "

"Yep, I agree. "

"So what happened after that? "

"When I woke up, I just found myself at the hospital, I never wanted to experience that kind of environment again, being hated by everyone is just too much for me, I don't think I would last in a place filled with hate and wrong accusations, so I begged my mom to transfer me overseas. "

"I see… "

"So that's it… " I said as I sat up and looked at him. "Tragic lovelife, eh? "

He never said anything though, he just stared at me.

"So, what method do you think should I use to crash the bridal ceremony? " I joked, trying to change the subject and ease the heaviness that formed inside of me.

He rolled his eyes. "Just go and get it stupid. Don't let Arianna take over you just because she was _in __love_, you have to get, don't let her _live __in __lies_, it's not a good foundation for relationships. "

"Fast learner, aren't you? " I teased.

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever."

But then, he got serious, and then, he looked away.

"Hey…listen… "

"Hmm? " I asked.

"Can I… "

"Can you what? "

"Can I sleep on your lap? "

I stared at him.

He looked away. "That is, if you want to… you can sing to me, if you want too as well, afterall you're voice isn't the ugliest in the world. "

I laughed as I took his head on my hands and caressed it. It was an insult, but I can tell that he was praising me indirectly.

"Thanks… " I said as I caressed his hair. "Thanks for everything, Yoichi… "

"For what? " He murmured.

"For listening to me, and telling me important things. "

"I have to, you're the most stupid pop star I've ever met. "

"And you're the most rude yet cutest little boy that I've ever seen. " I retorted.

We then looked at each other…

The laughed our hearts out under the moonlight sky.

* * *

><p>I stared at the castle where Augustus was living in.<p>

The sky was clear, bright, and sunny, as if the Gods weren't against this betrothal arrangement.

But…it wasn't true…

_Because sooner or later, I will have to cause havoc._

I was about to enter when I heard a soft, sweet voice.

When I turned around, I saw it was Arianna. Wearing a silky white single strapped dress which was secured on her left side. Gold, braided hairband was used to adored her hair, her bangles were in the same colour too, which adorned her wrists, biceps, and ankles.

She looked like goddess.

"So you came to visit me? " She asked as she went towards me, I saw that the piece of my heart blinking so wonderously on her chest, which was really odd considering that it was just a faint light yesterday.

Does it also reflect the feelings of the person?

Well, I guess so, looking at Arianna's happy face, I can sense that she was influencing my heart in a different way.

"I'm not the type to let my belongings be snatched away. " I simply replied.

She smiled at me. "Thank you for letting me do this, I owe you a lot. "

I blinked at her. "You're thanking me even though you knew I'm going to kill you later on? " I asked in disbelief.

She closed her eyes. "Yes, but for a different reason, I'm thanking you because if it wasn't for you, I would never be here and spent the short days of my life with Augustus. "

I bit my lip. She really was a sweet girl, while I in return was just so mean…

"You can come to my betrothal ceremony, I would really appreciate it and would be glad to share our love to you. " She offered as she looked at the whole exterior of the castle.

"I'm going to miss this place… " She whispered and smiled. "Anyway, I need to go, see you around. " She said as she ran back to the castle.

I looked at her, her head was bent, but I can see that she was fighting the tears that was forming in her eyes.

I sighed as I sat down, floating. I don't like what I'm feeling at all, I feel like I would rob her off her life and happiness.

Well, technically, I've been _doing_ that, but all those people deserved to be trampled, they have ruthless ambitions, even worse than the devil himself and was willing to go on extremes to achieve that, but seeing that showbizness is a form of survival, I made a move to fight back, and besides, like any other competitors, I wanted to win in my own dream game, and _no __one_, not even those ruthless bitches and jackasses could ever stop me from reaching my dreams.

However…

Right now, I felt…ashamed. I felt like Luna, taking away her happiness, in one snap. And she's not a bad soul. She's a good girl, and she was willing to return my _heart_ to me after her memory was installed to Augustus.

_Don__'__t __let __Arianna __take __over __you __just __because __she __was __in __love, __you __have __to __get __your __heart, __don__'__t __let __her __live __in __lies, __it__'__s __not __a __good __foundation __for __relationships._

Yoichi was right, I'm being mean, yes, but I'm willing to present her the reality. And that includes her not living in a life filled with _lies_.

I went back to staring at the humongous castle in front of me…

I made up my mind, I'll get it, I'll get my _heart _no matter what.

* * *

><p>I leaned on the white pillars as I watched Arianna and Augustus walked hand in hand to the center aisle. Both of them are wearing white, silky flowing dress.<p>

I looked at Arianna first, she looked_so_ happy. Her cobalt eyes twinkling and she was smiling from ear to ear.

I looked at Augustus next. He was mimicking the same expression as her. And I noticed though, that his pale skin became slightly reddish, and his posture was straight and commanding. He looked totally different from the one that I saw earlier, the one that I saw was sickly pale, while this one was the opposite, he looked strong, like he could conquer an empire.

Wow, true love can do that in one day? Or is it just excitement?

Then I looked around, there aren't much people though, all of them are clad in white robes. And all of them looked very happy for the would be couple. Well, I'm not sure, if I know, some of them might be harbouring deep anger towards the would be couple, afterall, you'll never know who was surrounding you.

They are walking towards the jaded statue of Jupiter, their God. Beside it are huge torches planted on the cold cemented floors, and at the center, just across Jupiter is a priest who was garbed in white robe as well. In front of him is a bonfire.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched the priest's expression. He didn't look too happy at all, and he looked as if he doesn't agree to this farce.

Well, he's a priest, so it's only natural to expect that he's one of those people who got those what they call a _sixth_ sense. A term which didn't apply at all to them at this time.

When the couple reached the aisle, the priest then raised his hand, read some scripts from a thick book which I never bothered to decipher and listen to, come to think of it, it's a wonder why I understood the languages of this people while I'm a Japanese. Hmm…maybe it's because of the Gods that sent me here. Maybe they had installed a translation device on my soul before they sent me here. Besides, there's nothing worse than feel being alienated in a time where you cannot understand the languages. Added to that, it will be harder for me to search if I could not understand the language that the people around me are speaking.

After almost an hour of boring lecture, I saw the priest took a light weight torch from underneath, lighted it using the bonfire, and then put it inside the huge torches. And the people watched as smoke formed in the air.

After some minutes it formed a huge glob of gray, it looked like a fluffy cotton candy, and in an instant, it exploded into countless beams of gray trails.

Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw the smoke flew in different directions.

"Oh my gosh! "

"It didn't fly straight in the heavens! "

"And it's gray! Isn't it supposed to be white? "

"What in Pluto's name is going on? "

"Dear Neptune, save my soul! "

I watched as the people suddenly went into a horrified frenzy. They started buzzing at each other like bees, and giving Arianna shocked and horrified looks. Augustus looked shocked as well and was staring blankly at Arianna.

"You… " The priest started as he pointed his index finger to Arianna. "You're _not_ a human being, aren't you? I knew it from the moment I saw you. I knew there was something wrong about you. I knew it since the day I saw you and didn't see any reflection coming out the moment I saw you pass in the mirrored hallway. And it was proven right in here because the smoke was _gray_, not pure white, gray is a symbol of other presences, and other presence and other non human creatures are _tainted_. Augustus was a pure human, so obviously, you, my dear, are that _presence_. "

All the people let out a shriek of shock and fear. I saw Arianna getting pale.

"What are you? A nymph? An imitation of a goddess? A sorceress? Or perhaps… " the Priest trailed as he narrowed his eyes. "A member of the _undead_? "

The people's gasps are getting higher and higher and it was forming a wider tension that it spread like a virus within seconds.

I was staring at Arianna wide in shock. Oh my God! What would you do now, girlie?

"She's one of the _undead_? The one who will curse our souls? " One of the women asked as she glared at her.

"So that means, she was able to pass through the walls like a ghost! She's a monster! " Some jeered cruelly.

I rolled my eyes at this, seriously, the ignorance of the people at this time were so out of control, do they have any IQ at all? Didn't they know that smoke could be affected by black ashes or other chemical factors? Jeez…

Oh yeah, I forgot, we're in _first_ century…sheesh! It's so hard to adjust when you came from another time!

"This is outrageous! She wanted to make our future ruler fall in love so she could turn us into of her kind? " Others protested.

"Oh my Jupiter! She's going to turn us into brainless slaves! "

"We should get her! Tie her in the pole and burn her! "

"Yes! Get her! We should not let our future leader fall in her hands! "

"Wait a second- " Augustus said calmly.

"Nay, our leader was being poisoned in the mind! We should get her, now! " One of the women said as she glared at Arianna again. She was also the one who heightened the Priest's accusation.

I stared at her. She was a natural redhead. A strawberry blonde, she looked like a bitch with her light green eyes, and despite the anger and fear in her eyes, she was looking at Augustus in stark hunger. Ah, I see, she wanted him all to herself.

What a bitch.

"Yes, we should get her! "

"Burn her! "

"Scald her! "

"We should hide the kids now! "

"Torture her! "

They were about to howl even more when Augustus stepped up and glared at them.

"By the power invested to me by my father Julius Caesar, I order that you all STOP THIS RUCKUS RIGHT NOW! "

The crowd stopped ranting as they looked at Augustus, his blue eyes getting icier every second.

"How dare you, you insolent Romans to ignore the future _Emperor __of __Rome_? " He thundered as he glared daggers at them. "I have the _power_ to punish all of you, so you better close that dirty mouths of yours before I ask the soldiers to put everyone in this hall to execution! " He said as he glared harder at the priest. "You, what makes you think that my would be fiancé is not human? " He commanded.

The priest bowed. "But my lord, the smoke, didn't you see it? It's not clear white, it's _gray_, if she was human, then it should be pure white. "

Yeah, nice reasoning, Einstein. Colours are colours, how in the world will it affect the betrothal ceremony?

"I don't see the sense of colours impacting our future marriage life, Duvari. "

Hah, take that.

"Yes, but it is a _symbol_. Humans have pure, white soul. While Gods and other beings are in contrast. They are black, a symbol of countless adultery, infidelity, and sins. And if we are going to mix white with black, then it will result in gray colour. "

Aren't humans sinners as well?

I saw Augustus held his breathe.

"And in every marriage, you saw, that the smoke was _pure __white_, a symbol of two, pure humans being tied to each other, and most of the time, the smoke will fly straight to the heavens, a symbol that the Gods approved the betrothal, but in this case, it flew to different sides, which means the Gods doesn't approve of your _betrothal_, my Lord. " the Priest explained.

Augustus then slowly looked at Arianna who was pale and was bending her head.

"Arianna my sweet, is it all true? " He asked. I can see that he was hoping that she would say no.

I saw Arianna raise her head, tears started to form in her eyes.

Without a word, she slumped her body on the ground and cried.

"'My lord… " She sobbed. "I have always, always _loved_ you, eversince I saw you strolling around the castle. As I glanced at my appearance, I am proud to say that I have everything a man wants: beauty, heart, and intelligence as well as skills, many people say I have a great chance to become your bride, but that was all eradicated while I was walking in the woods… "

"I heard that the recent flower, called _dandelions_ sprang up in there, I heard goddess Venus just planted that flower in honour of finding a new mate, and in return, she created the dandelion as the simple pledge of Love. And I wanted to find one and give one to you, as a symbol of me and my true love… "

"But…I wasn't given the chance to do so, before I could pick up the flower, I strange, flying insect bit me, the poison was so strong, that I died on the spot within minutes… "

Augustus blinked at her.

She then tilted her chin, showing her tear stained face.

"And when I was given a second chance to live, I took it, no, I _stole_ it, because like any other woman who was madly in love with you, I wanted to see the chances that I would have with you, and when you gave me a chance, I was very happy, so happy that the Gods wouldn't even match it no matter how many jewels they gave me."

She bit her lip. "I _treasured_ everything that happened between us, I love you, my Lord, Augustus…more than anything else in the world… " She said as she smiled and stood up.

"Arianna… " Augustus said, I can tell his throat was getting thick.

Arianna took his face in her palms and smiled at her. "This is my last day, I thought it will be special, I wanted it to be special. I wanted to be your first, first in everything, my lord… " She said as she smiled, while tears kept on flowing on her face. "If you wish to punish me because you think I made a fool out of you, or if you think that I'm not a human being, then you may do so, but I'm telling you, aside from my unexplainable existence, I never lied to you about my feelings… "

Everyone got quiet, even me. Her voice was full of love and devotion, it's as if no one could ever match it in the world…

_She__'__s __really __a __fool__…_

And I'm afraid, so am I…

Groaning in irritation, I took a semi huge rock and threw it on the window to create a distraction.

CLASH!

"W-what is that? " The people asked as they jumped away from each other and horrified to see a shattered glass.

"I thought so! This is a cursed ceremony! "

Is that so? I mused. Cursed huh? I'll show you what curses are, morons!

So I threw more stones, causing the people to get hit and get bruises. Darting the stones to different directions like a bullet.

Satisfied that the people were busy acting like paranoid chickens waiting for my next attack, I flew as quickly as I could and hurriedly yanked Arianna's arm.

"Come on! " I hissed at her. "Don't act like a martyr and let your self be punished for the name of love! For pity's sake, you already gave everything to him! "

"But… " She reasoned.

"Just give him a _true love's kiss_! " I shouted. "That'll be enough! "

Thankfully, she nodded, and without further ado, she took Augustus face in her palms again and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, which caused the second to widen his eyes.

"_I __love __you_… " I heard her whisper and smiled at him. "Augustus, promise me that you'll become one of the best _Emperors_ of Rome, alright? Promise me that you will be one, and, if fate will allow it, I'll meet you on the other side… " She said in finality.

Augustus stared at her.

"Times up! " I intervened as I took her arm harshly and together, we ran away from the temple of Jupiter.

"Look, she's getting away! "

"Don't let her get lost! We have to get her! She's evil! "

"Come back her, you undead bitch! "

We ran, well, actually, I flew, but she was running so hard.

"Hey! " She said while catching her breathe.

"What? " I asked.

She smiled and inserted her palms on her chest, the part where my heart was located, and when she reached inside it, she snatched it out of her and handed them to me.

I looked at her.

Her smile got wider. "_Thank __you_ for letting me use your heart to feel his emotions, and I hope you'll find the other pieces of your heart, Mikan… " She said as she ran even more faster.

Before I could react, I stopped and looked ahead of where she's running towards to…curious as to why she suddenly gave my _heart_ back to me…

_She's running towards the cliff…_

I froze and stared at her in shock. Before I could stop her, I saw her look at me, and gave me a sad smile.

"I have enough of wonderful memories, I can rest in peace now, _thank __you __very __much_, Mikan… " She said and without further ado, she jumped towards the cliff…

That seemed to knock me on my senses, and when I did, I immediately followed the path that she took, but stopped when I reached the far end of the cliff…

"NO! " I shouted as I ran towards the edge of the cliff and looked at her.

But when I looked down…

I didn't see any body that float in the dark waters …

As if she just disappeared in thin air…like a smoke…

I stared blankly at the dark waters below me, I don't believe it…I can't believe that she's gone already…

Just like a snap…

I stared at the flowing waters for awhile…just staring blankly, with no emotions or whatsoever clouding my face.

She didn't ask for anything at all, all she asked was a day for her to be close to the one she loved the most and let him know that her heart belonged to him and none other.

I was about to move my hand as if trying to reach her, when I heard Augustus' voice rang in the air.

"Arianna! " He screamed as he ran towards the cliff and right past at me. He was about to follow his lover when some men held him back.

"Let go of me! " He screamed as he squirmed out of the male's grasp.

"My Lord, please… " One of the advisers soothed.

"What do you mean please! My _lover_ was gone! And you expect me not to mourn for her death? And what will I do next? Dance in happiness? " He snarled ferociously at them.

"But my Lord… "

I looked back at the whole scenario, Augustus sure was in love with her, and he was, no doubt, wanted to follow her through the grave…

When he kicked one of the men in the shin, he managed to get out, as he was about to jump, I saw the fast gliding of a pristine white skirt.

And before I knew it, she was in front of him, and without any word, she raised her hand and edged it towards his cheek.

SLAP!

Augustus' eyes went open wide from shock, and his right cheek became red and throbbed a bit.

"Stop this ruckus at once, Augustus! " I heard a powerful yet feminine voice shout in anger. And as I looked up, I saw a woman who had great resemblance to him. If I'm correct, this must be his mother.

I saw him look at her.

The woman then suddenly glided towards him, held his cheeks and put her forehead on his.

"Augustus, remember who _you_ are… " She said as she closed her eyes. "You're the future _Emperor_ of Rome, you cannot let the death of someone you love so dearly take its toll on you. Arianna _loved_ you, my son, more than anything else, and she did all of us a favour when she spared you… "

"She's not a witch or a demon or a member of the undead! " Augustus' growled under his teeth.

"I know, I understand, but listen to me, my son, Arianna's time was up, yours is _not _yet. " She said as she held him closer. "You have a great future ahead of you, Augustus, before she left, she wanted you to become one of Rome's greatest _Emperor_, didn't she? So instead of moping and sulking around, do as what she wishes, not just for her sake, but for you as well…my love… "

"But it hurts…it's painful mother… " He said as he cried.

"I know, but you _have_ to get over it, sooner or later, the pain will be washed away like the blood on the surface of the soil… "

"Mother… "

"Augustus, think about yourself, think about of me, think about Julius Caesar, the people of Rome…they are all depending on _you_, they put their fate in you, my son, will you allow Rome to be supervised by other invaders? By other foreign powers? Are you willing to watch your own people suffer and become slaves in their own country just because of your own selfish love?"

I saw Augustus raised his head, he then looked at his mother, then to the people of Rome who was looking at him with an utmost sign of respect.

"Think about us, Augustus, do you know what will happen if you leave us? " His mother pleaded. "Please, if you really _love_ her, if you really _love_ Rome, then become the _Emperor_, become what we're all envisioning you to be, that is how you show your love and your respect to the woman you _love_ the most. "

I saw Augustus bent his head, I saw tears fell from his face, and it flowed for awhile…

Then, afterwards, he raised his head, gone were the look of gentle boy façade in his face, gone were the gentleness, gone were the weakness, and most of all…

He's tears became that of a light smudge, smearing away his past.

Instead, it was now replaced with zealous determination, and manly strength as he took his golden sword from his waist and pointed it down to the ground.

He looked at his mom, then to the Romans.

"_I_, Augustus of Rome will make this oath to you, and to Jupiter, and to my father Julius Caesar… " He said as he squared his shoulders and raised his chin, then took his sword and raised it to the sky.

"I swear to lead and bring eternal glory, to Rome and to all its citizens, as one of the most powerful countries in this time! " He thundered. "From this day on, the sickly Augustus, _dies __today_, and the mighty and strong Augustus shall rise, and together, we're going to bring Rome everlasting victory! "

People jeered and howled in return. While his mother cried in happiness, glad that she was able to stop her son at the brink of time.

"Hail, Augustus! "

"Hail our Lord, Augustus! "

"The new emperor is back!

"He will save us all! "

"Hail, Augustus! "

I watched, as people howled in delight, and without further ado, they took his legs and carried him to their shoulders…happy they their leader have seen the light that they were hoping for an _Emperor_.

As they all walked back towards the temple, I saw Augustus glance at the cliff one last time, taking the dandelion that was stationed on his chest, he took it slowly and released it in the wind…

I saw his lips move, none of the people heard what he said, but I heard it.

Yes, very crystal clear.

"_Goodbye, and see you in the celestial world, my sweet and only dandelion in the world... "_

I saw him close his eyes.

"_My first love…my gentle angel… "_

"_My __irreplaceable __lady__… "_

"_Arianna, __my__love__… "_

I closed my eyes as he finished his sincere farewell.

"Yes, goodbye…_sweet __Arianna_… " I said as I opened my eyes and looked at the clear, blue skies.

* * *

><p>"So you got your <em>heart<em>? " Yoichi inquired as I saw him waiting outside the temple.

I nodded and slumped my butt on the stairs.

"I feel…like a _bitch_… " I said in daze as I looked in the sky. "I mean, I know I am one, but Arianna is not a bad spirit, she's sweet and lovely and gentle, as well as loving… " I rambled.

"What? You regret taking your _heart_ and your _existence_? "

"No, but…I feel sad…I mean…all she wanted was to become his…and then..and then…I…I… "

I saw Yoichi exhale.

"Look, baka, you did the_right __thing_, you did your _best_, you gave her the chance, a day to treasure her memories with Augustus, you should at least be proud of that little generosity. If she had an unlimited time, she will never appreciate the treasures of life."

I let out a short laugh. I got what he's implying, he's telling me that I did my best, and that was enough, so I should stop blaming myself.

"I got it…thanks, Youichi… " I said.

"So, shall we go? I mean it's almost night time, and our second day is up. " He said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

I giggled at this.

I could get over this, I know I could. It's my first time, that's why I'm experiencing it…

But in due time, I know I would survive this, I know I could do this, and I know I could make it and finish this mission.

I'm willing to fight to live my life again.

Smiling at him, I stood up.

"Okay, come on, let's- "

I stopped when I saw the oaken doors open, and out came the Priest who accused Arianna and the redhaired bitch who deepened the accusation.

I saw them talking jovially, curious, I signalled Yoichi to stop and listen.

"I can't believe that this will _happen_! I mean, yes, it did happen, but I didn't know that faking Arianna's existence will result to Augustus deciding to become an _Emperor_, not that I'm against it though… " The red haired bitch said as she smirked evilly. "Good job, Duvari for leading the people and Augustus into the belief that Arianna was a member of the undead! That was a fantastic fabrication! Even I believed your story was true. "

I gasped at this, so they just _planned_ the whole thing? They planned for sweet Arianna to be eradicated in this world?

Cruel bozos!

"Now that Arianna is gone, you'll become Augustus's concubine. " Duvari finished as he smiled at her. "As long as you continue _filling_ my stash of treasures, I'll forever do as what you bid, Louella, my lady. "

I rolled my eyes. So bitches and jackasses already exist at First century? Hmm…I wonder if she's Luna's first ancestor? Well, looking at her, they do have the same strawberry blonde hair though. Or maybe I was exaggerating things.

Louella let out a triumphant laugh. "Oh yes, now that Arianna's case is cleared, I can have Augustus at the palm of my hand! And then I'll become the _Empress __of __Rome_, and then together, we will rule Rome, and then finally, the whole wide world! " She said, crazed as she took a pouch and scattered the golden coins in the sky. "Yes! Tonight, we should celebrate! Come one, Duvari, we're going to the liquor store and swoop down all the bourbon that they have in there until our stomachs couldn't take it! "

What a delusional bitch.

I heard them laugh again like lunatics as they walked past us and into the dark road.

"That wasn't very nice. " Yoichi observed. "Destroying the last day of the sweet girl just for their own benefit. "

I halfsmiled. "What can you do? Jealousy and being envious of someone is a part of human nature. "

He shook his head. "I wish they'll go to hell. "

"Me too… " I said.

"Not unless… " Yoichi trailed as he smirked at me.

I suddenly became uncomfortable at his super cute voice.

"Just a little lesson might be good. " He said as he pulled me towards him and whispered something to my ear.

I smirked after him, he was really a smart kid.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are they there yet? " I asked as I fixed my black wig.<p>

Well, technically, I the only physical thing that I have is the scary black wig, Yoichi said that he will take care of the rest.

"Almost, just wait for a sec, hag. " He grumbled while looking from below.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, wait for a sec, I'm waiting for 3 freakin' hours already!

"There! They're coming, hag! Now go and position yourself on top of the stairs! " He commanded.

I groaned at this. I really hated being commanded by him, but I've got no choice since I also wanted to kill the Louella bitch myself for hurting and causing pain to sweet Arianna during her last day. My friend here in the First century. Or so I thought, since she was kind to me.

When I heard footsteps, I began positioning myself, I stretched my legs and my arms on the ground, mimicking a spider's position, and when I see those two morons, I will start crawling down the stairs slowly, like the one in the Ringu movie. Yoichi told me that he has the ability to summon evil spirits, as well as give scary forms of illusions to souls like me.

Whoa, his is useful for scaring bastards during Halloweens, or maybe give them sleepless nights for a month, or maybe a year…

Once I saw Duvari and Louella pass the road, I began crawling down the stairs which casued some shuffling in the dark front of the road.

"Hey did you hear something? " I heard Louella ask while carrying a big bottle of expensive looking bourbon.

"No… "

Is that so? Maybe I should sing then?

"One two, buckle my shoe… " I started, lowering my voice and making it creepy.

I saw them froze, so I continued.

"Three, four, shut the door… "

I saw them stiffen even more.

"Five, six, pick up the sticks… "

I saw them look at each other, and I can see a sheen of sweat forming in their foreheads

"Seven, eight, you won't get away… " I hummed as I crawled out of the darkness.

I saw Louella gape and pointed her index finger towards the stairs where I was crawling down, using my hands.

I saw Duvari opened his eyes in shock as they saw me crawl out of the darkness, and down towards the stairs, my black wig was concealing my face.

"Are you ready for the surprise? " Yoichi asked, I can sense him stifling a laughter.

"Yes… " I answered slowly as I raised my head gently.

"Nine, ten… " I trailed as I jerked my head up and looked at them in the eye. Widening my eyes in the process.

"You're gonna DIEEEEEEEEEEEE! " I shrieked and shook my head like a person suffering in seizure.

I heard Louella and Duvari shout at the top of their lungs and ran like hell towards the city where the lights are apparent.

After making sure they were gone…I laughed very hard, Yoichi followed me afterwards.

"HAHAHAHAHA! " Me and Yoichi laughed.

"That was fun! " I said in between snickers. "Did you see their face? It was priceless! "

"I know, baka, that's why I'm laughing. " He said snickering.

"By the way, am I _really_ scary? " I asked.

He quickly took my hand and together, we flew towards the nearest booth and I looked at the mirror to see what Yoichi did.

To be honest, even _I_would freak out!

In front of me is a look- a- like Sadako, the main character of the Ringu movie. My black wig was obviously scary, and through Yoichi's illusions, I possess a pair of scary red, bulging eyes who were out of their sockets and my skin was sickly green.

Now I imagined why the both of them ran like hell towards the city lights. I can't even imagine it while shaking my head earlier and widening my eyes, I must've looked _very_ scary.

"So, are you happy now? You taught the bozos a lesson, so I think that's enough. " Yoichi mused. "When they tell that to the Roman officers, the officials will say they're a bunch of crazies. "

I laughed as I said that. Then slowly, I opened my palm and revealed a piece of my heart.

And it was blinking furiously.

Taking off my wig and shaking Yoichi's scary illusion, I took his hand and grinned at him.

"So, where are we going next? " I asked.

"2nd century, duh. " He said as he looked up above. "Though I don't know what kind of situation we're in next time. "

I nodded as we both flew towards the sky. When we reached the moon, a purplish black portal suddenly emerged within the clouds. The colours swirled a bit, then afterwards, it opened like a huge gap of an open mouth.

And then we entered.

And watched as the portal swirled its colours in a magical mixture, before stretching up a bit and shrunk bit by bit in seconds.

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa, <em>_Natsume, __look! __There__'__s __a __chocolate __under __your __desk!__ " __I __heard __Koko __shout __gleefully._

_I decided to snoop at them, and see how will Natsume would react when he sees my hardworked chocolates. So I decided to hide underneath my desk and wait for them._

"_That__'__s __different, __usually, __girls __hunt __you __down __whenever __it__'__s __Valentines __day __because __they __want __to __shove __their __chocolate __straight __to __your __mouth.__ "_

"_I __think __this __girl __just __wants __you __to __taste __her __chocolate.__ " __I __heard __Ruka __followed __as __I __saw __Natsume __took __the __wonderfully __crafted __wrapped __chocolates which I bought at a very expensive price.__ "__Maybe __you __should __try __one, __Natsume.__ "_

_I saw him look at my chocolate and I clasped my hands in prayer. "Please, please, Kami sama, please let him eat at least one of my chocolates! Just one, just one taste of my love is enough for me! "_

_It __seems __that __Kami __sama __was __with __me __today, __because __I __saw __Natsume __took __the __bag, __open __it, __and __took __a __sakura __shaped __chocolate._

"_Whoo! Nice! " Kitsuneme hooted._

_He popped one on his mouth and chewed._

"_So how was it? " Koko asked curiously._

_He smirked. "Not bad. " He said as he took another one._

"_Hey, can I have one too? " Koko asked. And he gave him one._

"_Whoa, __this __is __so __good! __I __mean __chocolate __with __a __honey __orange __glaze __inside!__Whoever __made __this __must __really __know __how __to __cook! __Well, __it__'__s __a __lot __better __than __Sumire__'__s, __hers __is __a __burnt __chocolate!__ "_

_Except __Natsume, __all __of __them __laughed. __But __despite __that, __I __can __see __that __he was also smiling, though in a quiet way__. _

_I waited until they were out, I saw Natsume carrying my bag of chocolates._

_I sighed dreamily and put my hands on my chest and closed my eyes._

_After making sure no one was around, I went out of my desk and jumped in joy._

"_Yay! Natsume kun loves my chocolates! " I cheered happily as I skipped in delight towards the hallways._

"_I should start to learn how to cook other foods too, so that when me and Natsume kun get married in the future, he won't starve! " I said in determination as I skipped even more and smiled._

"_Yes, I will be the best cook and will be the best wife and mother any man could ever dream to be! I will learn how to cook, to clean, to do chores, and to raise children, all for the sake of my dream of building a happy family with Natsume kun! " I vowed as I punched the air with my fist._

_Then, I stopped suddenly and bent my head._

"_That __is, __if __he __**falls **__**in **__**love **__with __me __in __return__… "__I __muttered._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes instantly the moment I dreamt about that.<p>

I remember I was _so_ good in cooking, but then, after I went abroad, I stopped doing all those domestic chores, saying that they were just a waste of time and instead, focused on being an ambitious pop star bitch that everyone would be envious of.

Back then, I was young…and _foolishly_ in love.

Just like Arianna…

I felt the warm hot liquid starting to form in my eyes. All those memories of sweet nothings suddenly rushed through me the moment I got a piece of my heart and inserted it inside of me.

Are those the memories that I tried to _regress_ deep inside my heart after all those years because remembering them will cause me a lot of pain and suffering?

Did I really _kill_ that part of myself? The sweet and innocent Mikan Yukihara who was once madly in love with Natsume Hyuuga?

And then replace her with this cold, heartless and bitchy Mikan who got used to the dirty world of showbizness?

I bit my lip to prevent my tears from falling.

After that incident 6 years ago, I remember not making any contact with anyone, I remember just wanting to escape, escape from everything, and in the process I became cold and distant. All I wanted was to be the best and to prove to anyone that I can also produce _aces_ of my own, I tried to work my ass off to discover my talents and improve my weakness: I studied hard, beat anyone in my way wether by blackmailing or cheating or hacking the files of the school and getting the other ideas of other people as long as I get my way through and as long as I succeed. I also remembered cheating through my way towards stardome, it wasn't because I'm _not_ talented, but I don't _want_ anyone to get in through my dreams, so I did what every silent criminal does, do sinful acts underneath the shadows. Either I put broken pieces of glass in their shoes or putting pepper on the hairspray of my contestants, or damaging the equipment of my opponent. I didn't give a damn if they got hurt or injured, as long as I won in the end. That's how cruel and selfish I've got in through the years. After that mascot incident, I tried to forget my heart, murdering any slight twinge of guilt that I experience whenever I trample someone underneath my feet or crush that person's hopes and goals in life.

Like they said, I _don__'__t_ give a damn about other's tears. They're not the only ones who are suffering the harsh realities of life.

I suffer too…up until now.

The people around me are correct, they are very correct.

Mikan Yukihara…

The superstar without a _heart__…__and __a __soul__…_

Not just metaphorically…

But literally as well…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thanks for reading!

Sorry for the very late update, I've been very busy at school. And I'm trying my best to update my stories, one of these days, I'm going to update the Raven Bride. So please bear with me:)

I wanted to use ancient language, fact is, my first opinion was that, write this story in Roman language, but I changed my mind in the end because I don't want to go and be hassled by translating the story again in English. It will be too much on my part.

Thank you for all your support.


	6. Chapter 5

Centuries of Love

Chapter 5: Second Century: Misunderstanding Love: Omreh and Rivi, the Jewish Lovers

"Now you've got it… "

I gave out a big sigh as I slumped my butt on the soft, airy surface of the time warp.

"You've been training me since after we left first century. " I grumbled.

"You should be thankful that I did. Otherwise, you're alices would be useless. " Yoichi shot back at me.

I exhaled as I looked around the mossy black nothingness.

So far, I've practiced my nullifaction, stealing and insertion alice, my memory and healing alices are still at an impossible rate of perfection, yet, I am learning to know it as best as I could.

"Okay now, let's start from the beginning again. " Yoichi commanded as he raised both of his little palms in the air and let out a whirlwind of bad spirits encased in a hurricane fashion.

"Now, remember, concentrate, and focus on the target, think about how you will be able to protect yourself and the others, the nullification alice is pretty unstable, so you have to learn how to master it. " He instructed as he jumped upward and threw me the twin hurricanes of bad spirits.

I stared at it intently, using all of my learnings, I focused hard on the arriving hurricane.

"_I want to protect myself… "_ I uttered. _"And those people around me… "_ I added.

I repeated the same mantra over and over again inside of me, as I watch the hurricane approach me in a deadly manner.

I increased my mantra, making the chant louder and louder…

And then, centimeters before it hit me, the hurricane of bad spirits became slower, the whirling also started to slow down, and in seconds, the hurricane spun and spun around until it vanished in the air.

Yoichi smirked as he jumped down from above and looked at me.

"By george, the idiot got it. " He teased, yet I can see the admiration in his eyes.

I smiled. "Thanks. "

"Hmm…well, it seems like you know how to hold your nullification, I don't think you have a problem with the stealing and insertion as well, you displayed a good one the moment you stole a small part of my alice. " He observed. "As for the memory, you can apply the same principle, Alice is a matter of concentration and practice, you have to learn to make your alice a part of you so that you could master it. With your job, I'm sure that you've already seen many people do the same thing with their professions. "

I nodded as I remembered many actors and actresses who spoke from their experience. Acting is not just acting, acting is a type of job that requires hardwork, efficacy, perfection, and able to live up to the life and achievements of the person you've been portraying at, and I saw a lot of actors and actresses discovering their inner abilities when they started to portray a particular character. Aspects that they didn't know that they have, for them, acting is not just money or fame, but it's also their way of life.

I was about to muse when a question popped in my head.

"Hey, how did you know how to control alices? " I asked.

Yoichi shrugged. "I trained with Fiolle a hundred years back. "

"Oh, okay, w-wait! A _hundred_ years? " I exclaimed as I stared at him.

He shrugged again. "I was a guardian like him back then, he was my companion, I didn't remember how or when did I die, setting that aside, when I met with the Gods, I wasn't alone, Fiolle was standing next to me, a vagabond the same as I, and since we have undestined fates, and Circe was badly in need of guardians who will escort souls from the mortal world to the celestial world, he hired and trained us as his personal guardians. Fiolle will be the one who will take the souls to heaven, and I to hell. And we were the best of friends. He's my greatest companion of all time. "

"How come you didn't even say _hi_ to him earlier? "

He smirked. "Greetings among guardians in front of the Gods is forbidden, in the presence of the Gods, a guardian is still a guardian, and should be aware and alert of whatever surprises the Gods would be playing, you might think Fiolle is just observing, but he _doesn't_, he is ready to condemn you if ever you did something horrible. To make it simpler, your job as a guardian will be above else, like shutting your mouth while listening to the teacher because she is your priority if you wanted to pass a quiz, and then when recess time comes, you can chat with your friends until the break is over, the rule works kinda like that. It's not that Fiolle literally wanted to ignore me, but he just follows the rules."

"Ohh… " I uttered as I stared at him. "So basically, you're a hundred years old? Or more? " I inquired.

"More like a hundred and twenty five I think. "

I gulped. If he's 125 years old, then how come he's in a body of a three year old?

"What happened? I mean, why aren't you with Fiolle as a guardian anymore? And why do you look like a three year old? " I asked.

He lowered is eyelids and looked away.

I felt my guilt started to fill the atmosphere, I shouldn't bombard him with his personal life. I went overboard already while I only knew him for a short time.

And the feeling is really awkward, especially if it's privacy we're talking about.

We stayed silent for awhile, no one was talking, only the sound of gentle waves can be heard. I'm not talking because I felt guilty, as for Yoichi, maybe he was still shocked and embarrassed to tell me why.

"We're here… "

I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. Damn, I didn't even feel the hole opening and the waves halting down.

"O-okay… " I muttered, still feeling awkward, and then crawled towards Yoichi and peered through the open hole.

I looked at all the covered people passing in front of us. They were literally covered from head to toe, except they're faces.

"Where are we? " I asked Yoichi.

"_Second century_. " He answered with his normal bored voice which really made me glad inside. "I think we're in Israel, I've seen pictures of Jewish people in the ancient times and they were dressed like that. I think in this time, Judaism was prominent. "

I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't know much about the Jews, except that they have a lot of traditions and most of them were rich. (In Canada, most of the rich people are Jews )

I looked around the vast desert around me. It was rows and rows of dessert, yet I can see small houses made out of stones. When the warp hole stopped in the middle of the dessert, Yoichi hopped outside, with me following him.

Immediately after we left, the dark purple mist waves started to crawl in opposite directions, separating purple and black in different sides before vanishing into thin air.

"So I'm on my way now. " Yoichi said in a fast manner as he bid goodbye to me, and in a blink of an eye, he was already flying in the sky.

I sighed, when will I get used to his own mission and me minding my own business?

Oh yeah, maybe after three centuries?

I mean, I can't blame him, we've only got two days, so it's only natural that he will vanish and fly in the sky the moment we arrived at our destined time.

I was about to fly and search for my heart when I heard a deep, attractive voice behind me.

_"Pardon me, are you a spirit as well? "_

Immediately, I shifted my form behind me, only to gape in return.

He was…well, he was…beautiful. He's got blonde hair which was whipped to the side in neat one way uniformed spikes. His eyes are bluish violet, and his lips were luscious red, capable of making sweet promises or let out a dashing smile.

_Kami, why didn't males like him exist in my time?_

He looked at me warily as he flew gently towards me.

"You're a _spirit_ too, right? " He asked again as he looked at me.

I nodded, still enamoured by the beauty of the man in front of me.

He smiled which caused his cute dimples to appear and almost made me faint and ogle at him. God, I feel like a crazy fangirl. To be honest, if he ever exist in my time, this guy will be an instant star.

I shook my head, he may be super duper attractive, but I don't feel any sparks that surrounded between us.

"Well, at least I can talk to you. " He said as he straightened his dark green shawl and fixed his cream coloured dress. To be honest, I really hated the fashion sense of males at ancient times.

"Do you want anything? " I asked. I observed him, well, he doesn't have a red, glowing light on his chest or any part of his body, so I assume that he must be one of those souls who might've died and was roaming around. I heard that souls often stay at earth for forty days.

He sighed. "I wanted to ask for your _help_. " He requested as he looked at me again. "I know you're a different soul the moment I saw you and the little boy. I wanted to ask his help too, but I wasn't able to catch up with him. "

"It's no use asking him for help. He's got a different mission than mine. " I explained.

"Then can you help me? " He pleaded.

I pursed my lips. "Look, I only have _two_ days here, buster, and within those couple of days, there is something of an immense value to me that I need to find, or else, it will cause endless trouble. So if you want to go dillydallying and skipping in the meadows, then you have to count me out, my time is gold. " I replied as I shifted to my back.

"No wait! Please! I need your help, Ms. Yukihara! "

I stopped as I heard him, then slowly turned to look at him in shock. "How did you- "

"I know, that's why I asked you, you're Mikan Yukihara right? The one who died at the accident 18 centuries from now? " He replied, cutting me off and bombarding me with information in a speed of light.

"I know where your _heart_ is. " He added quickly which really caught my attention. "If you will help me, then I can show you where your _heart_ is. "

I furrowed my eyebrows. Should I trust him? Well, he said that he knows where it is, but what if it's a trap? A trap to lure me so that I could never find my heart forever and ever and be banished to suffer eternal damnation?

He raised his hand like a person vowing in the altar as if he read my mind. "I swear to Yahweh that I'm not lying, look, I know where it is, trust me, I'm not here to steal from you. As the Rabbi's son, I am not allowed to commit such petty crime. "

_Rabbi, if I'm right, that's what they call the Jewish Priest._

I stared at him, and in his eyes, I can see the sparkle of honesty, but I've seen a lot of those, actors and actresses usually do that to get away with things…

Well, it wouldn't hurt to follow him for some minutes, right? Besides, if he ever do something bad to me, I have my alices to protect me…well, not really, but it will really help me make a big escape.

_Besides, it wouldn't hurt to try, and accept his help, right?_

With blazing eyes, I looked at him which made the poor man step back.

"You better be telling the _truth_. " I warned. "Or else, I'm going to beat you and make your life miserable no matter how _beautiful_ you are. "

He blinked at me. "Did you just say I'm _beautiful_? "

I rolled my eyes. This guy is too deaf.

"Nothing. " I said as I flew, followed by him.

"By the way, what's your name? " I followed.

He smiled. If I could blush, I would. His smile is so mesmerizing.

"_Omreh Hakadosh_, Mikan Yukihara, and thank you for agreeing to help me. "

"I _never_ said I agreed with you. "

He sighed. "I'm sorry. "

I rolled my eyes. Looking at him, I can now attest that I'm not the biggest idiot in the world.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what exactly are we doing in here? " I asked grumpily as we looked over the stone made veranda.<p>

"We're here to see my father, Rabbeinu Hakadosh, or Judah the I. "Omreh said as he looked from above.

"And why do you want to help him? " I demanded again as I looked at the man in his mid forties raise both of his hands up in the air in front of many Jews who are sitting in front of him.

His father looked_ really _fine to me. So why the hell is he asking me to help him? Grr…I knew it, I just wasted my time in here. Sheesh! If only I wasn't swayed by his pretty boy looks…

"He is fine _now_…but… " He trailed as his eyes went back to his father. "He's in grave danger. One of his followers is bound to _kill_ him. "

This seemed to intrigue me as I looked down again.

He then pointed one person on me.

"Look at her. " He instructed as he pointed his finger on the far right side of the sitting Jews.

I followed his eyes, and true enough, there was a young woman sitting in there. She was wearing a red veil and white dress that reached until her ankles with butterfly sleeves. Her red shawl wrapped diagonally around her chest.

I widened my eyes all of a sudden as she stood up, and her shawl shifted a little to her side, making a visible dent of a red, glowing light.

_Oh, snaps, she's got a piece of my heart!_

"That's Rivi Zarah, the daughter of one of my father's followers. Unknown to many people, Rivi is half Roman. And she was planning to infiltrate the Jewish territory and allow us to be governed by the Roman empire. "

I stared at him, urging him to continue.

"The Grecians and the Romans are the most powerful empire of this time, it is obvious that they wanted to govern in any place where they can land their eyes into. " He explained. "It's no doubt that if they have their way, they will turn all countries into their colonies, making them the superior leader. "

"What's Rivi Zara's plans? How will she infiltrate your country? " I asked curiously.

He pursed his lips. "By destroying our religion and replace it with treacherous Roman Gods. " He spat in disgust.

"In what way? " I demanded.

He let out a bitter laugh which surprised me. "Using her charms as a woman, of course, by that I mean, seducing and tempting my father into her bed, and then eventually, ask him to marry her. You know males, once a woman had wrapped them around their little finger, they will ask males to give them what they want, and then, the males, who are stupid enough to trust them, will give them what they want no matter how stupid or expensive their wishes are as long as they were satisfied with them. "

I glared daggers at him. "Are you insulting me? " I growled. "And besides, how did you know all of her plans anyway- "

He snickered sadly. "She's _my woman_ before, but she _killed_ me. "

I blinked at him in shock.

He halfsmiled as he looked at her. "I was _blinded_ by love. " He explained as he looked at Rivi with adoration in his eyes.

I looked back at Rivi again, and I have to admit, she was very beautiful. Her caramel locks that were bobbing out from her veil were shiny and looked soft to the touch, her greenish brown eyes were like emeralds sparkling over the dessert lands. Her nose is perfect and she possessed lovely, soft looking pink lips. Her skin is not pale like the others, fact is, it was rosy white. And despite her loose clothes, I can see that she's got a voluptuous body.

_An angelic beauty._

But her eyes are that of a demon, and it was obviously predatory, ready to snark at any prey that she can see.

"I won't blame you for falling for someone like her. " I agreed as I slumped on the wavy bars of the veranda. "I mean with looks like that, she could invite anyone and can attract every man in bed anytime of the day. "

He halfsmiled. "That night, I thought that she was so in love with me, the way she writhed and gasped my name under the sheets over and over- "

"Hey, stop over there, man! " I scolded. "We're not here to discuss your wet dreams, remember? "

He scratched his head. "Oh, I apologize. " He said. "That night, the night that I took her was the night that she killed me. She told me everything before cutting off my head. "

I bit my lip. Why is it that the good ones always fall for the bad ones? And then the bad ones fell for the good ones? Why is that?

_Why did I have to fall for Natsume of all people?_

I shushed the thought quickly the moment it entered in my head. _Stop thinking about it, Mikan!_

Waking up from my little mental tirade, I sighed at him.

"Why didn't you observe her first before taking her? " I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm a young man with raging hormones! And seeing a beautiful girl naked…well…I… " He trailed, ashamed of what he will say next.

I rolled my eyes again. Males and their perverted and hormonal thoughts.

"No wonder you got _killed_. " I answered blandly. "You used your dick instead of your brain. "

"Hey, I'm not only after her body! I love her, literally and metaphorically! " He defended.

"And look where your foolishness landed you. " I retorted.

He sighed as he slumped on the veranda as well. "I know I'm stupid, you don't have to rub it on my face. "

I looked away, I didn't mean to hurt him, but honestly, he needed a reality check smacked straight on his face.

My eyes landed on the red veiled bitch, at first, her eyes didn't give anything away, but if you looked deep into those greenish brown orbs, you will see the gleam of murderous attempt in them.

I shook my head. Well, some women are willing to become a slut just for the sake of their country. I was thinking though, I think that Rivi girl prioritizes her Roman blood than her Jewish blood.

"So what do you want to do? " I asked, though I already have an idea on how to get her on my own hands.

He looked below again. "I was thinking of my own plans when I saw you, and it's apparent that you didn't came from this time, from your clothes, and the way you talk, I can tell, and we believe that people who can travel through time have powers. "

I raised a brow at him. That was a surprise, seems like pretty boy has remaining neurons inside of him. Well, he was right about that.

"What do you want me to do? " I rephrased my question.

"Please _stop_ her. Stop her from killing my father. " He requested as he angled his head towards me.

"Why is that? "

"My father, he was the next leader after Rabbi Akiva, the founder of the Judaism. And we needed a great leader to guide all the Jewish people. Without him, we will all perish. "

I raised both my eyebrows at him. Is he some kind of a God?

But I kept my mouth shut, I don't want to insult him more than I do.

Besides, I need to seize the opportunity before it gets out of my grasp.

My eyes then went towards Rivi who was showing Omreh's father what a kind and beautiful angel she was and I can't help but to snort. Stupid bitches and their stupid antiques…

My hazel orbs went back to Omreh who was staring blankly at the two beings, I wonder if he was jealous or if he was feeling sorry for his father. But I never dared to ask.

"You know, to _get_ my heart, I need to _eradicate_ her existence. " I started as I called his attention. "If I tell you that I will _kill_ her? Will that be _fine_ to you? " I challenged.

He halfsmiled. "She's already _dead_. She only managed to have a body because of you. "

"Don't tell me that you only knew that right now, don't tell me that while you're having your own fills, you didn't notice her transparent form? "

He nodded.

"Idiot. " I muttered. What a waste of such beautiful face. Though it surprised me, I didn't know that souls could have sex with mortals.

Well, maybe that's where the terminology succubus and incubus came from.

"So you _don't_ care if I _kill_ her then? " I repeated my question again.

He looked at the dark, midnight sky. "You could say that. "

"I thought you_ love_ her. " I noted.

"I do, but it's for the sake of other Jewish people. " He said as he smiled sadly but filled with determination. "I wanted to at least save my father and the other Jews from being persecuted in the future, I don't want them to suffer a very horrible fate because Rivi found a connection through me. I would never be able to forgive myself if I forsake my own people in exchange for my own personal needs."

"So she used you to gather information as well? "

He nodded gravely.

I closed my eyes and nodded in understanding. "Then let me do my own plans. Not unless you wanted to incorporate your own. " I said as I looked at him in the eye.

He nodded without any hesitation in his eyes. "It doesn't matter, as long as you can prevent my father's death, you can do as you wish. "

"Very well then… " I said. Since I have a piece of my heart, going flesh to flesh is of no problem.

"Come here. " I commanded.

He neared towards me.

"Closer, touch my forehead. " I demanded.

I remember Yoichi teaching me my memory alice during our travels which really surprised me, according to him, the memory alice has the ability to know memories, at the same time, copy some of it and incorporate it on myself as well, using it as a reserved data in case I need to blackmail someone into submission.

"That's good, now stay like this for a few minutes… " I instructed as I closed my eyes.

I concentrated in using my memory Alice, putting a lot of effort on it, after a second, I felt a gush of warm trinklets showering my head, and suddenly, mental pictures started to fill me up, Omreh when he was a kid, Omreh when he read his first book, and Omreh when he had sex with Rivi…

He stood still as I read all of his memories…

Painful and happy memories that consists his personality…

After I gathered everything, I concentrated and willed my Alice to stop, and in an instant, the warm gush of light stopped, and I took my forehead away from him.

But as I was about to stand firmly, I felt myself wobble.

I was about to fall when Omreh caught me on the waist.

"Are you alright? " He asked in a voice full of concern.

I nodded. "Just let me rest for awhile… " Damn it, who could've known that using memory alices takes a toll in a soul?

He agreed, and supported me, and after a few minutes, my soul was okay.

"Thank you… " I murmured as I stared at him. "We will meet tomorrow in the barn with Yoichi, then we'll discuss our plan to you… " I said.

He nodded and smiled. "With the little boy? Of course… "

"Alright then, I'm going… " I said as I prepared myself to fly.

"Wait! "

I sighed as I shifted my head to face him.

"Thank you Mikan… " He said sweetly as he smiled.

I bit my lip at this. This man is so _nice_, how could a woman like Rivi betray him like this? Didn't she have any conscience or didn't she even feel any guilt while beheading him?

_I was so nice back then…how come Natsume was so cold to me?_

I shook my head, my brain is really pissing me off, how come it always reminds me of Natsume? That rascal should be banished to hell, not end up in my mind.

"You're welcome… " I replied as I flew off.

* * *

><p>"So, that's your plan? " Yoichi asked as he lied on my lap.<p>

I caressed his soft gray spikes. We were inside a barn, with golden hay and wheat surrounding us. I told him all about Omreh and the situation and the facts that I got to claim my heart back. Speaking of him, maybe he will watch his dad as a guardian angel for the night, knowing how nice and kind he is.

"This time, I won't feel _sorry_. " I said as I lowered my eyelids.

"You better, and don't let your heart get in the way. "

"I'm already grilling Omreh because of his stupidity of falling in love with a power hungry bitch. "

"That's _love_, idiot. "

"Yeah, _love_, and look where it landed him? A decapitated body and a missing head. "

Yoichi raised a brow at me. "Aren't you in the same _boat_ as well? If he fell in love with a slut, didn't you fell in love with a bastard as well? Afterall this time, and afterall this years that Hyuuga Natsume was out in your sight, and afterall the things that you did to forget him, deep down you still love him, don't you? Despite the fact that he hurt you, you still have desires for him. "

I bit my lips. He was right.

He raised his head and stared at me.

"In a way, Hyuuga Natsume _killed_ you, he _killed_ the sweet, and innocent you. "

I flinched at his words. Another point for him. Yoichi really is a very bright _boy_. And an observant one at that.

To be honest, I felt like he dug a deeper hole inside of me and smacked it on my face.

"But… "

I looked at his jaded eyes.

"Bit by bit, I can tell you're going back to your old self. "

I halfsmiled as I put his head back gently on my lap.

"I hope you will pray for my success, Yoichi. " I said as I caressed his hair again.

"I don't pray for people who can achieve things idiot. Besides, everyone makes their own luck. "

I smiled as I leaned on a bunch of haystack.

"Yes, by the way, can I ask your help? "

"Sure, stupid girl. What is it? "

I whispered something on him, and then he nodded gravely.

"Of course, I will. " He responded and lied back on my lap again.

* * *

><p>"Omreh? "<p>

_I_ nodded in return. I asked Yoichi to help me. So at dawn, before he went on his mission, we agreed to meet Omreh. Yoichi then took a little bit of his spirit, then molded it and transferred it to me, making me look like him.

And since I have the Stealing and Insertion powers, I stole some of Omreh's natural traits, traits and attitude that will be enough for the people around me to recognize that it's him.

_Well, actually, it's really me, in Omreh's spirit and body._

I looked at the man in his mid forties. His face is withered and has some wrinkles, despite that, I can see the handsome features that once marred that worn out face.

It's that man, Omreh's father…

The one who will be killed by Rivi Zara …

_Rabbienu Hakadosh_.

"Omreh, my son! " He said as he opened his arms and gave me a huge, fatherly hug. "Oh my Yahweh! He has come back! My son came back! " He said again as he hugged me tight, tears streaming down on his face.

From ahead, I saw Omreh looking away, either he's envious of me or he feels sad because he was tricking his father.

"What happened? " He asked after he poured his heart out to me. "Rivi said that you got eaten by the wild dogs. I always recited the Mishnah, especially the Nezikin every dusk for your safe journey, for the first time, Yahweh granted my prayers. " He proclaimed joyfully.

_Err…I wouldn't count on that, pops..._

"Anyway, I better recite the Kiddush, later at dinner. In celebration of you coming back from the dead. " He said happily.

He was about to say something when we heard a jug of water being dropped on the floor.

When we looked up, we saw a red veiled lady with wide greenish brown orbs.

"Rivi, look! Omreh is alive! " Rabbeinu Hakadosh spread the news happily to her.

"I- I know. " Rivi muttered, getting pale.

"What's wrong, Rivi? You look like you've seen a ghost. " I teased, with a hint of meaning.

I smirked inwardly. Let's see how she will fare with this.

As expected, she even got even more pale.

I shifted my head away from her and smiled to Omreh's father.

"Shall we go father? " I asked as I smiled at him. " I wanted you to meet someone… " I urged as I took his arm.

"Really? I thought you're in love with Rivi? "

"I thought so too, but then, I realized all of a sudden that it's not her. " I reverberated, making the Rivi bitch hear what I said.

Rabbeinu Hakadosh raised his eyebrow at me.

I smiled at him as I tugged his arm. "Come on, let me introduce you to her. " I said as I left Rivi who was still shocked to her core.

* * *

><p>I asked Yoichi to make a copy of Chantelle, one of the most beautiful girls in Hollywood who happens to be my co-worker as well. She's half Jew and half- French, so it's safe to use her.<p>

With her wavy blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and killer smile, everyone will go crazy for her. Well, literally, she wouldn't be a face on the poster ads if she's not a drop dead gorgeous babe.

I introduced her to the famed Rabbai. And as usual, admiration was apparent on his face, the same as his followers, I also told him that she and me will be married soon, as a result, a celebration was announced that day.

I smiled as I snaked my arm on Chantelle's waist, since Yoichi gave me the power over her, she's under my control now. So I told her to smile and snuggle on me.

When we both sat on the table, Rivi suddenly came, carrying a jug of wine.

"Here, have some wine. " She said with a smiling face as she tilted it to face our cups.

And then…

SPLASH!

I looked in shock at Chantelle, who was then dripping from her waist down.

"I'm sorry, my hand slipped. " Rivi apologized, but I can tell from her tone that she really wasn't sorry at all.

I stared at her for awhile, and her eyes contradicted her soft voice. Her eyes were angry, it was full of rage, and…

And _pain_…

I blinked. Usually, I don't want to jump into conclusions, but could it possibly be that she's…

_Jealous?_

If she was jealous, then that means she's _in love_ with Omreh…

But…

If that's the case, then why did she have to kill him?

I looked back at Chantelle again, took my cream coloured robe, and put it on her.

I glared at Rivi in return.

"Can you please be careful next time? The pathway is wide, I'm sure you're not that blind not to see your way. Or did you do this on purpose? " I hinted.

She glared back. "Pardon me, but I think I apologized. " She shot back at me.

"Well then, that's pretty rude of you, Rivi. " I dismissed as I took Chantelle in my arms and carried her. She's not heavy anyway, she's as light as a leaf since she was just created from a small mass of the real Chantelle's soul.

I shifted to my back, but from the corner of my eye…

I swear I saw a very pained look on her face.

_Oh kami, is this what misunderstanding love means?_

* * *

><p>"Hey… "<p>

Omreh turned around at me and I can't help but to flinch, looking at him is like looking at the mirror since I have his face.

"Are you sure Rivi is _not in love_ with you? " I interrogated as I snapped my hand and Chantelle disappeared in a sparkle of yellow dust.

He raised a brow at me. "If she does, then why in the world will she _kill_ me? She even used me to gather information, and I gave everything to her, including my body and my heart. "

I sighed as I sat on one of the couches which was lightened by a small lamp.

"I just noticed though, because earlier, she seemed to be…_jealous_. "

He looked at me.

"She looked so jealous of Chantelle earlier, I can tell that the incident earlier was no accident. " I said honestly as I looked at him. "Did it ever occur to you that she might as well be _in love_ with you. "

Besides, it's not hard to fall in love with Omreh, he's such as sweetheart.

"Don't assume things. " He shot back at me. "You don't know her, I dealt with her, and she was very good in depicting different emotions. She's a very good actress. "

I sighed. "Didn't it ever occur to you that the main reason why she gave herself to you is because she loves you? Didn't you know that when a woman offers herself to a man, it means that she was deeply in love with him? It's not everyday that you see a woman offering herself with a man, not unless she's a slut or something."

"Are you siding with her? "

"No, but I'm stating the truth. "

"So am I. "

"Didn't you look at her eyes when she decapitated you? "

He looked away. "No. "

I slapped my forehead at this, I thought that I'm the most stupid girl in the globe, turns out there are people who are even more stupid than me.

What the fuck?

Hahaha. Glad to know I still have a brain, I sighed sarcastically.

"You know, even though I think she loves you, there is no way that I will _back_ out in my decision. " I replied in determination. "I won't let others use my heart for their own personal reasons. And not even you could stop me from doing that."

He angled his head back to me, and looked at me in the eye.

"And as I said, do as you wish. " He said stubbornly.

I stood up and shifted my form to him.

"Very well, then tonight, I will _kill_ her. " I vowed as I walked ahead, leaving him behind.

But before I could leave him, I spoke.

"It's not good to be _stubborn_, especially when it comes to love, you better decide, or you might regret it later... " I advised as I walked away from him.

* * *

><p>I was about to enter the house when I heard light footsteps behind me.<p>

"What do you want, Rivi? " I asked as I whirled my head to face her. Even though I wasn't looking, I can tell it's her, she's got the lightest footsteps in the bunch.

" I wonder how you're still alive. " She said sarcastically. But underneath it, I can sense a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Why, planning on killing me again? For what? To put your fellow Jews in the hands of the Romans? " I shot back at her.

She lowered her eyelids. Instead, she let out a sad smile.

"You know what, Omreh, that night, that night that you took me, that was the happiest night of my life, I will never forget that… "

I stopped and stared at her as if she was insane.

"Hard to believe huh? You think that I'm just a heartless whore who betrayed you. " She followed and walked swiftly towards me and cupped my cheeks. "No matter what happens, you'll always be the man that I love. " She said sincerely.

"Don't give me that nonsense! " I hollered in defense as I took her hands away from my face in a harsh manner. "You almost killed me! Don't you ever dare to pretend that nothing happened because it did- "

She ignored all of my rantings and glided towards me and buried her head on my chest.

"I know you still love me, Omreh. " She said seriously as she tilted her head to look at me. "I know you do…just say it- "

"Stop it! " I said cutting her off. "Don't think that you can fool me again. You're just my past, you will never be my present, and certainly not my future! " I acted as defensively as I could. "What happened between us was already history, Rivi, and there's no way in heall that you can bring that back! "

Sheesh! I feel like a man in a heated trouble with two women.

_And I must say, it's really hard._

Breathing, I took her head away from me and glared at her.

"I know you more than anyone else, Rivi… " I warned. "So if I were you- "

"If you know me so badly then you know why I'm doing this! " She screamed at me, tears started to form at the rim of her eyes. "Do you really think that I would kill the man that I love so much without any reason? " She added as she slumped on the floor and cried. "From the start, I told you not to get involved with me, but you didn't listen! I tried to control my feelings, hold all of it deep in my heart because you're a very nice man, and I don't deserve you, but you still involved yourself with me! And as a result, we became lovers, and as a lover, I don't want you to suffer eternal damnation because of me! Omreh, I love you too much, it's better for me to see you resting well in heaven than be captured by the Romans, I won't be able to stand it when I see you being whipped and tortured and I can't do anything! So I have to kill you to save you! "

I froze, and slowly looked at Omreh's side who seemed to be so shocked as well while hiding in the bushes.

Rivi cried even more, as she tilted her head to face me, her eyes glittering with tears.

"I love you Omreh… " She said with full devotion and bit her lip. "I may not have the right to say it, but I do, I really do… "

I sighed internally, this made things even more complicated, if only Rivi didn't love Omreh, and instead, acted like a heartless bitch, then this job would be easier.

I looked at Omreh again for any signs of stopping my intentions, but he just looked away and bent his head, shielding his eyes. It seems that even he had closed his ears for her explanations, too bad for him, because wether he likes it or not...

I'm still going to proceed in killing her.

Breathing deeply, I walked towards her.

I looked intently at Omreh for a second, I saw him raise his head and look at me.

"_Forgive me… "_ I mouthed at him.

He nodded and I angled my head back on Rivi.

In lunged at her in a dramatic fashion, then swooped her in my arms, and encaged her there, afterwards, one of my hands took a hold of her head keeping it secure, showing her how a man loves a woman. Thank goodness I'm good at portraying male roles during my theatrical studies.

And I'm good at playing the sweet, romantic and seductive one as well.

"Oh, my lovely Rivi…" I started in a voice so poetic and charming that I felt her eyes widen. "I apologize for my crude behaviour, my darling! I didn't know that your love is as deep as the ocean, and that your heart resembles that of a golden flower. Oh, how I loathed to see those rare bejewelled eyes glisten with tears! Oh, Rivi, what should I do to have your forgiveness? "

I felt her hug me tight in return.

From afar, I saw Omreh's eyes widen, and as I followed his stare, I saw Rivi's free hand reaching towards her pocket, as she opened it, I saw a glistening blade from the inside.

_So she's planning to kill him again, huh? Traitorous bitch!_

"I'm sorry, Omreh… " Rivi hiccupped. "But I've made up my mind, I don't want you to suffer, please understand that… " She said as I felt her take the dagger out.

As I felt her raise the dagger to stab me on my back, I spoke.

"You better think again, bitch! " I growled in my real voice.

She stopped when she heard the sudden change in Omreh's, actually, my voice.

I quickly used this opportunity to separate her from me, and as we separated, I smirked.

"Don't give me that sacrifice bullshit nonsense, girl, that is so out of _style_. " I grinned as I stared at her with my hazel orbs, and with a snap of my fingers, I inverted my head upside down, scaring the poor woman even more.

"Who are you? " She demanded in shock. "You're not Omreh! "

"If you know him so well, then you would've noticed the difference. " I shrugged as I snapped my fingers, and in an instant, the illusion of Omreh disappeared, and in his place stood my appearance, the appearance of the real Mikan Yukihara.

"You-you're… " She stuttered.

I smiled evilly and snapped my fingers to reverse my head back to it's original state. "Stop speaking of sacrifices and some protection or any of those shit, you're not a _saviour_ girl, anyone from a fifteen mile radius can tell you that, to be honest, you're dramatic diatribe moved me at first, you acted so well that even I hesitated in killing you, but now, I see, that you're nothing more but a delusional and psychotic bitch. " I dismissed as glared at her. " If you really love him, then you would've died together with him, but no, you prioritized your job instead of him. " I added as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Now give me back my heart, you thief! "

"Never! " She screamed as she scampered away as fast as she could.

I just stared at her for a second, it's futile to run away from me, even she knows that.

But before she could get away any further, I quickly enveloped her in a ring of ghosts that I acquired from Yoichi.

She stopped and looked in horror at the ring of bad spirits howling at her, gaping at her and glarign daggers at her with their huge, elliptical crimson eyes.

Not to mention the clawlike fingers that were ready to slash her any second if she tries to escape.

I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt like I'm doing the right thing for making this exception.

_I_ should be the one to torture her, to kill her…

Yet…

This isn't _my love story_…

This is Omreh's and Rivi's _love_ story…

And they should end it _together_…

Just like what Arianna did in the first century.

"One step and you'll be finished. " I announced as I looked at Omreh then stretched my hand. "Come, your _love story_ isn't finished yet, you have to end it by yourself. " I noted.

He was hesitant at first, but then, Rivi's eyes darted towards him and she gasped.

Impatient, I flew towards him, and then took his hand in mine, he looked at me as if asking why, but I pushed aside all of his doubts and spoke.

"You're _love story isn't at the end_ _yet_. " I started as I looked at him. "You and Rivi started this _farce_, this confusion, you messed up this time with your misunderstanding. If that's the case, shouldn't the both of you end it together?" I said as I looked his rare eyes. "_Stop_ running away, face her like a man, show her what a real lover _should_ act, even if she did something bad, it is _your_ responsibility to end things with her, finish everything like how it's supposed to be or you might regret it in the end. Wether you love her or not, it's your decision to make."

He looked at me, and then sighed, afterwards, he then tightened his grip on me and smiled in understanding.

"I owe you this one, Mikan… " He said as he flew with me and went inside the evil spirit circle.

"O-omreh? " Rivi stammered.

"The one and only… "Omreh answered as he flew towards her and crouched to reach her height. "You have to give Mikan's heart, you know it doesn't belong to you… "

"But I have a job! " She insisted. "I need to perform my missio- "

She stopped when Omreh suddenly hugged her.

"Please… " He begged. "Stop torturing yourself, you deserve to rest now, Rivi, your job is done, stop regretting all the things that you didn't achieve, you did your best, and that's enough… "

I saw Rivi's eyes clouded with another batch of tears as the dagger slipped from her fingers.

"If you really love me, if you really love me as Omreh, then you will stop, let's leave this time and palce and go somewhere peaceful. "

She hiccuped. "In land of milk and honey? Is that what you're trying to tell me? To go to that place? Our favourite place? "

Omreh tightened his hug to her as if saying yes.

"You still love me despite all the things that I did to you? " She asked as she tightened her embrace on him.

"I would be lying to myself if I say I didn't, but yes, I'm still in love with you, believe it or not. " Omreh said as he hugged her closer. "You'll always be the woman for me… "

She sniffed even more. "The same goes for me, I've always wanted to walk with you, in the land filled with milk and honey…I love you forever, Omreh… "

Omreh smiled and released her.

"For eternity… " He said as he kissed her.

I looked away, I can't help but to be envious, well, at least, I will get my heart without any violence.

_"For the first time, whoopie!"_ I muttered sarcastically.

After a few seconds, I heard Rivi's voice.

"Ms. Yukihara… "

I looked back at them and saw Rivi smiling.

"Here… " She said as inserted her hand inside her chest and took the glowing piece that she was shielding all the time. "This belongs to you…thank you very much for letting me borrow it. " She said sincerely as she handed it to me. "And thank you for fixing things for Omreh and me, we owe you a lot. "

I halfsmiled as I took it. "I wish you the best. " I said as I put my heart inside my chest and experience its warm glow.

As she did, her form became even more transparent, and her red veil was gone now, her hair was flowing naturally, making her lovelier than before.

"I hope you'll be happy… " She added as she stared at me. "I can sense too much sadness on it. "

I half grinned. "It depends…afterall…life isn't fair. "

"But life is what you make it. " Omreh noted as he took Rivi's hand in his and planted it on his chest. "We better go now, Yahweh is waiting for us… " He said as he watched the sun almost at the horizon.

"Bye, and we hope to meet you again, Mikan! " Omreh said as he waved goodbye, whereas Rivi just smiled at me, and in a huge swept of the winds, they were gone…

I smiled as I looked at the purple and black moss forming in the sky above me…

In a few seconds, the moss started to combine it's airy tentacles, and then in a few seconds, it merged with each other and then formed a huge round ball above me.

It then opened on the centre and it showed Yoichi.

"Oi, baka, let's go, we have another century to visit. " He said.

I grinned at him and inserted my heart inside of me, for some reason, the heart that I got from this time makes me feel carefree. "Coming! " I said as I flew towards the warp hole.

* * *

><p><em>Tap…tap…tap…<em>

_I found myself sprawled on the dark floors, my hair flowing on the smooth dark marbles, and my spaghetti strapped dress sliding down on my shoulders…_

_My eyes are looking past at nothingness while my hands were just frozen on my sides…_

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_I looked up to see the droplets of water falling over me, I watched it as it slowly fell from the dark skies to the black floors…_

_Suddenly, my right arm moved and reached towards a droplet of water stationed across my face, my index finger touched it, breaking the tiny clear dome that it formed in an instant, then spreading it on the clear black surface…_

_How beautiful…_

_Without any word, I sat up, and looked around._

_Only to stare in surprise as I saw a mirror across me…_

_I wanted to see my reflection closer, so I dragged myself towards it._

_And when I looked up, I smirked sadly._

_The woman in front of me was…miserable. Her long auburn hair was messed up like a chicken's nest, she doesn't have any make up and her lips were dry, she's got black eye bags, like someone punched her eyes, her straps are sliding, revealing her cleavage, her white dress was filthy and her hands and feet were all covered in dirt. Top it all off, she was drenched like a lost puppy._

_Perfect to portray a woman who looked like a psycho that escaped in a mental facility…_

_Not liking what I'm seeing, I raised my hand, intending on smashing the darn thing off._

_But before I could do so, the mirror formed a hazy gray on its surface, with swirling movements faster than the waves, after a minute, the swirling haze disappeared bit by bit, only to reveal the face of the person I love the most…_

_Natsume Hyuuga…_

_I don't know if it's real, but somehow, I found myself looking at his crimson eyes._

_I've always loved his crimson eyes. It was so rare. Most of the time, I imagined looking at his eyes during twilight, I'm sure that it will look like a pair of glowing rubies…_

_And that would be very lovely…_

_I felt my arms reaching up on his image like he was some kind of a saviour, as my palms reach in contact with the mirror, I found my body bumping lightly on the said glass._

_I raised my palm, caressing his cheeks under the clear surface, I continued to do so, like he will come to life any minute…_

"_I love you… " I mouthed as I looked at his face. God, I am so madly in love with him no matter what he did to me, that, I would gladly admit to myself._

_I stared at his lips… then I closed my eyes, putting my palm on the glass, I neared my lips on the mirror and gave him a kiss._

_Suddenly, I felt warm liquid touch my cheeks, so different from the cold water that was falling on me…_

_Tears…_

_I opened my eyes, and his image is still there._

_I bit my lip as I formed my palms into fists and started banging the glass._

"_Why… " I whispered as I bent my head and let my fists slid down towards the floor. "Why couldn't I keep you out of my system, Natsume? What did you feed me? What did you do to me that made me so enamoured by your presence? Are you a sorcerer? What did you do to hypnotize me and made me so crazily in love with you? Why the hell can't I move on? Why couldn't I picture myself without you? Why?"_

_I sobbed further, I know what this mirror means, it means distance, and no matter how much I soar, no matter how much I aim the skies and aim for the stars…_

_I will never ever have his heart…_

_And that's the painful truth…_

_I leaned on the mirror closer._

_I didn't know what happened next as I heard the mirror crack._

_And then…_

_CRASH!_

_I felt my body being thrown backwards on the ground…_

_Like a wasted person, I looked up, across me is the mirror, shattered and broken…_

_Just like me…_

_I was about to reach the broken mirror in an attempt to fix it, when I felt something flowing on my chest._

_When I glanced down, I saw a red liquid pumping out of my pale skin, above it is a medium sized crystal, piercing my flesh and controlling the flow of my…blood…_

_I just stared at it, as if I wasn't in pain, I watched my blood, continuously falling out of my system._

_For some reason, I slumped my body back on the ground again, then rolled up harshly into a supine position, and glanced the dark skies…_

_I felt like a crazy moron as I opened my mouth and started to sing one of Selena Gomez' songs: Love you like a love song out of nowhere…_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are... And I want you to know baby<em>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe- pe pe-pe-peat

_I stopped at that line and looked up above, ignoring the cold droplets of water hitting my face._

"_Yes, I'll keep on loving you repeatedly…"_

_I put my palms on my face, then let my left hand move upward, revealing a side of my face._

"_No matter how much you hurted me and killed me… "_

"_Natsume Hyuuga… "_

I opened my eyes and clamped my mouth as tears started to form in my eyes…

I closed my eyes again.

Seems that I'm like Omreh…

Because no matter what misunderstandings I have with Natsume…

I still _love_ him…

For eternity…

And I wanted to kill him for it.

* * *

><p>Misunderstandings are a part of love…<p>

They are the humps and obstacles in the road…

But they are not there to make your relationship dull and useless…

They are the tests…

The rocks that will polish you to a brilliant shine…

So that your love for each other…

Will stay in full light…

For eternity…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Thank you for reading!

Glossary of Words:

Kiddush – (Hebrew: קידוש ), literally, "sanctification," is a blessing recited over wine or grape juice to sanctify the Shabbat and Jewish holidays.

Mishnah - Mishnah or Mishna (Hebrew: משנה, "repetition", from the verb _shanah_ שנה, or "to study and review", also "secondary ) is the first major written redaction of the Jewish oral traditions called the "Oral Torah". It is thus named for being the written authority as a basis for the passing of judgment, a source and a tool for creating laws, and the first of many books to complement the Bible in a certain aspect.

Nezikin ("Damages") – the fourth chapter of Mishnah, this chapter concerns on how to deal with civil and criminal law, the functioning of the courts and oaths .


End file.
